


Обгоняя смерть

by 006_stkglm, fandom_Kings_2017



Series: Пес его высочества [3]
Category: Kings (TV 2009), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character Death(s), Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2017/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2017
Summary: Брок, блядь, не для того жил, чтоб Джек спал вполглаза и таскал за собой по вымершей стране остатки чудом выжившего народа. Он жил, чтобы Джек улыбался своей настоящей улыбкой, ворчал по утрам, со снисходительной гримасой выслушивал Совет и с высоты главного балкона Шайло рассказывал про бабочек.





	Обгоняя смерть

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Обгоняя смерть  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Размер:** макси, 15851 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** [Джек Бенджамин](http://i.imgur.com/hyKa9Qw.gif), Брок Рамлоу, ОМП  
>  **Категория:** драма  
>  **Жанр:** экшн, hurt/comfort  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Брок, блядь, не для того жил, чтоб Джек спал вполглаза и таскал за собой по вымершей стране остатки чудом выжившего народа. Он жил, чтобы Джек улыбался своей настоящей улыбкой, ворчал по утрам, со снисходительной гримасой выслушивал Совет и с высоты главного балкона Шайло рассказывал про бабочек.  
>  **Иллюстрация:** [За спиной — Гильбоа](%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%AC)  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Происходит в той же вселенной, что и работа команды **WTF Kings 2017** [«Prince's Hound»](http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p212009193.htm?oam#more4) и после описанных там событий. Может являться как продолжением, так и альтернативной веткой развития событий к миди низкого левела команды **fandom Kings 2017** [«Не болит голова у принца?»](http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213404370.htm?oam#more4)  
>  Разрешение автора получено. AU по отношению к канону Королей. AU по отношению к каноничному Рамлоу - ГИДРы нет и не было в его жизни.  
> Зомби-AU.  
> Если вам показалось, что имя Элайес вы слышали где-то раньше, то вам [не показалось](http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0004729/?ref_=tt_cl_t3). Все, что не принадлежит автору относительно этого персонажа, принадлежит Оливеру Стоуну и [Уиллему Дефо](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/name/9274/).  
>  **ЕСЛИ КАКОГО-ТО ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ НЕТ В ШАПКЕ, ТО В ТЕКСТЕ ЕГО ТОЖЕ НЕТ!** \- это был еще и спойлер.  
>  Присутствует ненормативная лексика.  
> *ГСМ - горюче-смазочные материалы (в том числе дизельное топливо и бензин)  
> **М53 - [модификация противогаза](http://tillgun.ucoz.ru/publ/snarjazhenie/protivogazy/m53/19-1-0-208)  
> ***РВП - расчетное время прибытия  
> ****Встань и вали отсюда - Брок ссылается на Евангелие от Марка, стих 2-11 "встань... и иди..."

— Мне казалось, у нас с Гефом перемирие. — Брок крутанул руль джипа, огибая выбоину на асфальте — явно след от фугаса, — и машину тряхнуло. Сзади стукнулись друг о друга фляги с бензином и звякнули пряжки туго набитых рюкзаков.

— На бумаге — да, — ответил Джек, не отрывая взгляд от карты. — На деле после покушения вопрос с Портом опять повис в воздухе. «Голиафы», с которыми притащился отец, конечно, отошли за границу, но там и остались.

— Думаешь, начнется по новой?

Принц вздохнул, поднял голову и, прищурившись, поглядел на плоские вершины приближающегося Гидеонского хребта. Они уже въехали в демилитаризованную зону, местность была пустынная, кое-где виднелись постройки ферм — брошенные или сгоревшие.

— Не знаю, — наконец сказал он. Меж бровей его залегла тревожная складка. — Не хотелось бы. Только-только вздохнули спокойно.

Брок кивнул, вновь сосредотачиваясь на дороге. Из-за туч выглянуло солнце. Он опустил защитный козырек и вильнул, объезжая очередную выбоину.

**-/-**

Пограничная застава в Темной пади была один в один похожа на множество других застав, расположенных на удалении пяти-десяти миль друг от друга на протяжении всей границы с Гефом. С той лишь разницей, что из-за сложностей горного рельефа большинство построек располагались лесенкой вдоль одного из склонов пади — другой был слишком крут и представлял собой почти вертикальный уступ высотой в двести футов сплошного серого камня.

На дне распадка шумела, перепрыгивая с камня на камень, горная речушка. Рядом на небольшом более-менее ровном пятачке располагался плац. Гудящее и хлопающее на ветру полотнище государственного флага, как не без оснований подозревал Брок, было единственным ярким пятном на многие мили окрест.

На устроенных на восточном склоне террасах среди редких низкорослых сосен с искривленными от постоянных ветров стволами виднелся потемневший от времени шифер на крышах казарм, столовой и продовольственного склада. В отдалении ютились помещение для хранения ГСМ* и боеприпасов и гараж с пристроенным, явно самодельным навесом. В сторону границы смотрела сеть укреплений, связанных друг с другом системой траншей. На верхних ярусах Брок разглядел пару тщательно замаскированных зенитных орудий. В хмурое небо вонзался серебристый шпиль армейской антенны — без них в этих краях никакая связь не брала. Надо всем этим, устроенная на самом гребне, гордо возвышалась смотровая вышка. По другую же сторону распадка был Геф.

Последние несколько миль дорога, представлявшая здесь просто выступ, в хлам разбитый колесами грузовиков и тяжелой военной техники, вилась между вертикальной скальной стеной и обрывом. Последний сильно не дотягивал до звания пропасти, но, подозревал Брок, если туда загреметь — мало не покажется. Так что, когда выступ раздался в стороны, а стену справа сменили замшелые, кое-где даже поросшие деревцами скалы, он вздохнул с некоторым облегчением. Впереди показались ограждающий территорию заставы забор и будка КПП, некогда выкрашенная темно-зеленой краской, а ныне порыжевшая от времени и тем самым удачно слившаяся с окружающим пейзажем.

Вышедшие навстречу парни действовали грамотно: один держал на мушке, другой наклонился попросить документы и тут же вытянулся во фрунт, гаркнув полагающееся Джеку по новому чину приветствие. Второй не менее лихо отдал честь и отпер ворота. Джек, наблюдая за ними в зеркало заднего вида, довольно улыбнулся.

Командовал Темной падью капитан Уоррен — невысокий, кряжистый мужчина неопределенного возраста от сорока до шестидесяти с начавшей редеть шевелюрой и суровым лицом, словно высеченным из той же породы, что и окружающие заставу горы. У него в подчинении находилось сто шесть бойцов — четыре стрелковых отделения, два расчета для зенитных орудий, отделение связи и даже шесть человек, которые управлялись с собаками — на заставе жило четыре пса, и, по словам капитана, это были умные и полезные животные.

Броку Уоррен понравился сразу — он не суетился, не лебезил, не пытался пускать пыль в глаза или жаловаться на перерывы в поставках и тяжелые условия. Темная Падь с честью выполняла поставленную задачу, несмотря ни на какие трудности.

— Два дня назад вы доложили, что за перевалом со стороны Гефа наблюдается подозрительная активность неясного характера, — сказал Джек, когда Уоррен закончил вводить их в курс дела.

Они сидели в небольшой комнате, представлявшей собой одновременно рабочий кабинет капитана и штаб. Карты местности на выкрашенных простой синей краской стенах пестрели разноцветными метками, на столе в углу стоял неплохой объемный макет Пади и прилегающих территорий, в том числе и по ту сторону границы.

— Так и есть, сэр, — кивнул Уоррен, подходя к одной из карт. Джек тоже поднялся, и Брок подошел ближе.

— Мы здесь. — Капитан показал отмеченную на карте значком бабочки заставу. — Гидеонский хребет, как известно вашему высочеству, в этой части страны непроходим на многие мили.

Джек кивнул.

— Распадок, в котором стоит наша застава, упирается горную гряду вот тут. — Палец его отмерил расстояние около полудюйма на северо-запад. — Здесь может пройти разведывательная группа в несколько человек, но даже речи нет о возможности быстро и эффективно перебросить большое армейское подразделение типа батальона или полка.

Он перевел взгляд с принца на Брока и обратно и, убедившись, что они восприняли эту информацию, продолжил:

— Мы регулярно проводим разведывательные рейды на территорию против… Гефа, — поправился он, виновато глядя на принца, но тот лишь нетерпеливо мотнул головой, мол, продолжайте.

— Дело в том, ваше высочество, что пять суток назад, ночью, с наблюдательной вышки дозорные засекли зарево, которое держалось сорок четыре минуты. — Его палец переместился к другой точке на карте. — Источник, по нашим расчетам, находился в этом регионе.

Он указал точку на карте милях в десяти-двенадцати севернее границы, и скулы Джека заострились, а линия челюсти напряглась — принц явно знал что-то такое, о чем были в курсе только верхушка армии или разведка.

— На следующий день патруль наблюдал большое количество грузовых «хьюи», которыми в предгорьях перебрасывают личный состав. По подсчетам моих людей, прот… гефские вооруженные силы произвели высадку общей численностью от восьмисот до тысячи человек, которые выдвинулись предположительно к источнику зарева.

Брок переместил вес с одной ноги на другую, как готовящаяся к броску бойцовая собака — то, что от двух полностью укомплектованных батальонов противника принца отделяет десяток миль по горам да сотня человек на заставе, обостряло покрывшиеся налетом дворцовой пыли наемничьи инстинкты.

— Немногим позже патрули стали свидетелями ожесточенной перестрелки в этом регионе. Учитывая возросшую военную активность, — продолжил меж тем капитан Уоррен, — было принято решение сократить дальность разведывательных вылазок, чтобы снизить вероятность непреднамеренного столкновения с про… войсками Гефа, сэр. А так же было принято решение доложить о происходящем в штаб.

Джек кивнул.

— То есть, по всему выходит, что на расстоянии от десяти до двадцати пяти миль по ту сторону границы находятся порядка тысячи вооруженных солдат.

— Так точно, сэр.

Джек вытащил из планшетки на поясе конверт.

— Это инфракрасные снимки с разведчика-беспилотника, капитан, за последние трое суток.

Принц веером разложил их по столу. Снимки представляли собой сплошную серую массу, где-то темнее, где-то светлее. По обозначенным сбоку координатам Брок без труда соотнес запечатленную местность с картой. Ни на одном из снимков — а их было несколько десятков — не было и близко ничего похожего на светлые пятна, которыми представали человеческие фигуры или их скопления. Местность была безжизненна. Восемьсот человек — два батальона — растворились без следа.

Некоторое время все трое молча смотрели друг на друга, потом Джек опустился на стул и невесело усмехнулся:

— Вот поэтому-то я и приехал, капитан.

**-/-**

Ужинали в офицерской столовой — так называлась небольшая комната, рассчитанная на дюжину человек, максимально удаленная от самой кухни, чтобы не добирались запахи готовки. Сейчас, в четверть седьмого вечера, здесь было пусто — ужин на заставе был ровно в семь, но капитан настоял, чтобы гостей покормили немедленно, под предлогом, что они с дороги и он и так их задержал. А заодно устроил все так, чтобы его сержанты и солдаты после тяжелого дня поели спокойно, без пристального внимания монарших особ. Черт, Броку действительно нравился этот мужик.

— Ешь, — напомнил он Джеку, который что-то задумчиво чертил в тарелке. Гречневая каша, куда тушенки вбухали не жалея, была вполне себе съедобна, салат нарезан из свежих овощей — Брок заметил за постройками казарм небольшой огород и теплицы, — а булочки к чаю принесли обжигающе горячими. Принц кивнул, рассеянно положил в рот ложку каши и проглотил, почти не жуя.

— Теперь ложечку за маму, — вполголоса прокомментировал Брок. Джек кинул на него испепеляющий взгляд, но потом устало усмехнулся и принялся за еду как следует.

Когда через полчаса они вышли из столовой, туда уже подтягивались освободившиеся от нарядов пораньше солдаты. Перед принцем вытягивались и лихо отдавали честь, в сторону Брока, как всегда маячившего слева и на полшага позади, бросали быстрые взгляды. Небо над распадком наливалось густой вечерней синевой — в горах темнело рано. Внизу неумолчно шумела река, и было слышно, как перекликаются, сменяясь, караулы. На псарне рычали собаки, в столовой стучали посудой — застава жила обычной жизнью. От здания, где располагался штаб, к ним торопливо спускался мрачный капитан Уоррен.

— Ваше высочество, могу я поговорить с вами?

— Разумеется, капитан. Что случилось?

По знаку Уоррена они отошли в сторону, и капитан понизил голос.

— Не вышел на связь один из разведывательных патрулей. Дважды пропустили обговоренное время. Они должны были обследовать как раз тот самый район.

Джек кивнул, уперся руками в бока и, прищурившись, посмотрел на небо.

— Во сколько здесь светает?

— Так, чтобы видеть, куда ставишь ногу, — в половине пятого.

Принц кивнул.

— Тогда подъем в четыре. И мне нужно шесть быстрых и тихих человек. Мы идем в разведку.

**-/-**

Дубак стоял такой, что зуб не зуб не попадал, несмотря на термобелье и плотную полевую форму. «Совсем размяк на дворцовой-то службе», — проворчал про себя Брок, подтягивая ремни жилета с рассованными по многочисленным карманам запасными магазинами, флягами, сухим пайком и наблюдая, как Джек делает то же самое. Было начало пятого, но на кухне уже горел свет и дежуривший рядовой вынес в караульное помещение большой термос с чаем и кружки. Это было весьма кстати, хотя Брок предпочел бы выпить вискаря.

Вышедший их проводить Уоррен, несмотря на ранний час, выглядел таким же аккуратным и подтянутым, как накануне. Он коротко переговорил с сержантом Райли — рослым светловолосым парнем с коротким ежиком светлых волос, грубоватыми чертами лица и многократно сломанным носом, — и с Джеком, условился о времени выхода на связь и возвращения. Четыре часа через перевал туда, столько же обратно и от шести до восьми на месте на рекогносцировку — как два пальца, подумал Брок, щурясь на ширящуюся на востоке полоску светлеющего неба.

Солдаты двигались уверенно, хотя, насколько мог судить Брок, никакой специальной тропы через перевал не было. Они просто поднимались все выше и выше, следуя одним им знакомым приметам, иногда огибая трудные участки, иногда двигаясь напрямик. Сберегая дыхание, молчали, и только Райли время от времени вполголоса предупреждал принца: «Здесь осторожнее, сэр, роса, скользко; здесь лучше держаться руками». Небо было ясное, солнце обещало жаркий денек, но чем выше они поднимались, тем холоднее становился ветер.

В первый раз остановились через три часа — впереди обнаружилось укромное местечко, с двух сторон защищенное навалившимися друг на друга валунами, покрытыми пятнами бледно-желтых лишайников.

— Через полмили граница, — пояснил Райли, скидывая рюкзак и доставая галеты и фляжку с чаем. — Там дольше необходимого лучше не задерживаться.

Джек кивнул. Как и у них у всех, его лицо покрывали разводы маскировочной краски, только поблескивали белками глаза. После того, как солдаты наскоро перекусили, принц присел на корточки, вытащил нож и рукоятью набросал на земле карту местности. Райли и остальные разместились вокруг.

— Мы здесь. — Джек уверенно ткнул в точку северо-восточнее заставы. Райли кивнул. — Граница, — обозначил он, и карту уверенно перечеркнул взмах ножа.

— По данным разведки, в этом вот регионе... — Джек очертил на карте в нескольких милях восточнее квадрат примерно с четверть мили площадью. — С начала перемирия находится некое производство. Раньше стоял гарнизон, но по условиям предварительного соглашения его расформировали и разместили некое производство. Конечно, Геф уверяет, что не военного назначения, но…

Пояснять, что именно «но» не потребовалось, и принц продолжил.

— Расположение совпадает с направлением, в котором было замечено зарево и куда сутки спустя Геф направил предположительно два батальона. У не вышедшего на связь патруля было задание обследовать в том числе и этот квадрат. Предлагаю разбиться на тройки и прочесать прилегающую местность. Выйдем на объект с юго-востока, там возвышенность и должен быть неплохой обзор.

Он обвел солдат взглядом. Возражений не было.

— Сержант Райли, каким бы путем скорее всего пошли ваши товарищи? — спросил принц.

Райли поглядел на карту, поскреб лоб под низко надвинутой панамой камуфляжной расцветки и показал пару маршрутов.

— Здесь и здесь можно пройти достаточно скрытно, сэр.

— Судя по тому, что патруль пропал, недостаточно. Не будем повторять их ошибок и пойдем там, где нас точно не будут ждать. Какие у нас в этом случае варианты?

Райли снова почесал лоб и полез в нагрудный карман за картой.

В итоге было намечено три маршрута, впритык укладывающихся в отведенные им временные рамки и выводящих к пункту назначения на расстоянии сотни ярдов друг от друга. Находясь на нижней границе проходимости, они пересекали вероятный маршрут пропавшего патруля в наибольшем количестве точек. Что бы ни случилось, одна из групп должна была неизбежно наткнуться на какие-либо следы.

Разбились на группы. Сержант Райли и рядовой Элайес — самый старший и опытный солдат, скорее жилистый, чем мускулистый, с задубевшим на ветру и солнце лицом, державшийся так, словно война была его ремеслом, — взяли на себя самый тяжелый маршрут. К Джеку с Броком присоединился рядовой Дэф — темноволосый парень с габаритами медведя и шагом ловким и легким, как у горной козы. Рядовые Тэкс, Сол и Мэнни — фамилия последнего была Манновар, но никто, в том числе и он сам, не брал на себя труд выговаривать ее правильно — составили третью группу. Джек взмахом ладони стер с земли карту, и группа, условившись о точке сбора и способах связи в случае экстренной необходимости, разошлась.

Несколько минут, если знать куда смотреть и как следует приглядеться, еще можно было различить движущуюся вдоль каменистого гребня фигуру рядового Манновара — он был самый молодой в группе, из недавнего набора, — но вскоре пропала и она. Джек, Брок и рядовой Дэф — сокращение от по-девчоночьи звучащей фамилии Даффни, как он пояснил, — остались втроем.

Дэф шел впереди, стараясь держаться в тени валунов и выходить на открытые площадки, только когда выбора совсем уж не оставалось. Брок привычно переместился принцу за спину. Между скал свистел холодный ветер, под ногами время от времени поскрипывали камушки, в остальном же вокруг царила тишина — ни следов пропавшего патруля, ни малейшего намека на присутствие солдат Гефа. На протяжении следующих полутора часов ничего не менялось, кроме размера и цвета лишайников, покрывающих валуны, да положения солнца в высоком, подернутом белесой дымкой небе. К полудню дымка сгустилась и потемнела. Брок проверял прогноз с утра, но ему было не понаслышке известно, как стремительно меняется в горах погода.

За четверть мили до точки выхода на объект все трое насторожились. Из-за нагромождения камней впереди доносились странные, приглушенные, не то хрипящие, не то свистящие звуки.

— Сэр, давайте я. — Дэф поудобнее перехватил автомат, ужом протиснулся меж наваленных в беспорядке валунов и исчез из вида. Вернулся он минут через десять, невредимый и озадаченный.

— Там дальше футах в восьмидесяти расселина между камней, сэр, — доложил он Джеку. — Глубокая — дна не видно, и даже с фонариком футах в десяти уже не зги не разобрать. Видать, какое-то животное угодило, переломалось и подыхает. Мы тут как-то в патруле пуму видели, сэр, — неуверенно добавил он.

— Ладно. — Джек бросил взгляд на часы. — Идем дальше, только смотрите под ноги.

Угодить в расселину действительно было нетрудно: та змеилась в тени скальной стенки, и ее совершенно невозможно было заметить, когда высоко стоящее солнце слепило глаза. При их приближении звуки усилились — внизу отчаянно хрипели и было слышно, как по скальнику то и дело скребут когти.

— Бедная животина, — неожиданно жалостливо сказал Дэф. — Пристрелить бы, чтоб не мучилась.

— Обвал и риск выдать позицию вероятному противнику, — скучным голосом сказал Брок. Ему и самому ситуация не нравилась.

— Так точно, сэр, — вздохнул Дэф. Джек мрачно щурился на все темнеющую полосу облаков на севере.

Скрежет когтей и хрип — Брок мог поклясться здоровьем принца, что скорее голодный и угрожающий, чем жалобный — слышался, пока они не отошли футов на сорок. Теперь, когда пункт назначения был близко, шаг пришлось ощутимо сбавить и тщательно следить, куда ставишь ногу, чтобы не спустить под все увеличивающийся уклон горстку камешков.

Они вышли к своей точке немного восточнее, чем рассчитывали, и вместо скалистого холма, выступающего над долиной, словно фортштевень корабля, оказались на одном из его склонов. Возвышающиеся теперь слева рыжие базальтовые валуны скрывали из вида позицию Райли, но зато открывался неплохой вид на северо-восточную часть плавно спускающегося вниз распадка.

Ярдах в восьмистах вниз по пологому склону находился обнесенный забором с колючей проволокой участок. Внутри виднелись серые коробки невысоких зданий — одно в три этажа, два других одноэтажные. Они располагались вдоль обращенной к Гильбоа южной стены, закрывая обзор на большую часть остальной территории. Дозорных башен не было, часовых, насколько можно было судить, — тоже. С дальней стороны виднелся контейнер, судя по всему, исполняющей роль местной подстанции, что-то вроде будки КПП, да кое-где из-под земли торчали замаскированные выходы вентиляции, яснее ясного свидетельствующие о наличии подземных помещений. Брок пересчитал их и быстро прикинул в уме — места сотни на полторы человек максимум. Ну, три, если предположить, что он засек только половину вентиляционных шахт, и то…

— Вижу движение на территории, — глядя в прицел своей М16, вполголоса озвучил рядовой Дэф, залегший в десяти ярдах правее их с Джеком. — Одеты в форму, передвигаются — оценить количество не могу. Больше десяти точно.

Брок тоже вглядывался в прицел. Трехкратное увеличение на таком расстоянии давало достаточно приличную, хотя и несколько смазанную по контурам картинку. На первый взгляд, объект представлял собой зрелище весьма заурядное и безобидное, но по его опыту, если жопа где-то и приключалась, то в таких вот ничем не примечательных, заурядных и скучных местах.

— Большое здание, второй этаж, третье окно справа, — сказал Джек, не отрываясь от бинокля.

Брок нашел указанную точку прицелом своей М16.

— Разбито, — резюмировал он, — причем изнутри, если я не ослеп окончательно и это не ножки стула из него торчат.

— Они самые.

— Бурный корпоратив, — полушутя предположил Брок. — Ну, или не сошлись во мнениях о цвете галстуков.

Принц пропустил шутку мимо ушей.

— Не могу понять, — сказал он, обшаривая в бинокль территорию. — Если видели зарево, логично предположить пожар или взрыв. Но следов я не вижу.

Брок снова поглядел в прицел. Здания были сложены из бетонных плит, которые выглядели такими же непритязательно-серыми, как и в день своего создания. Окна — за исключением того, которое обнаружил Джек — были целы, во всяком случае, с обращенной к ним стороны. На видимой им территории не было ни воронок, ни…

— Нашел, — сказал Брок. — Вентиляционные шахты на три часа? Дэф, тебе должно быть хорошо видно.

— Так точно, сэр, — через секунду откликнулся тот.

Джек кивнул, тоже найдя нужную отметку.

— Я сначала подумал, что это маскировка, но они закопчены изнутри, а некоторые разворочены или оплавлены.

От некоторых — теперь, когда Брок знал куда смотреть, они обнаружились без труда — и вовсе остались одни воронки. Итого — раз лаборатории под землей, а персонал проживает в зданиях — он снова возвращался к численности в сто пятьдесят человек.

— Надо выдвинуться ближе к позиции Райли и глянуть с холма, — решительно сказал Джек.

Рация у него в нагрудном кармане пискнула. На пересеченной местности диапазон их действия сужался ярдов до полутораста, и это означало, что или Райли, или Тэкс вышли на заданную позицию.

— Рыжий-два на связи. Прием, — вполголоса сказал Джек, прикрывая рацию рукой, чтобы звук не разносился.

Приемник скрипнул и зашуршал голосом рядового Манновара.

— Рыжий-три вышел на позицию. Направление юго-юго-восток. Патруль обнаружить не удалось. Повторяю — не удалось. Вижу объект. Наблюдаю странное движение на территории. Прием.

— Насколько странное? Прием.

Рация задумчиво пошипела.

— Не строевая подготовка точно, хотя цели военные. Повторяю, цели военные. Прием.

— Принято, Рыжий-три. Можете сориентировать по количеству целей?

На этот раз ответ пришел почти сразу.

— Порядка полутора сотен человек, сэр, но здания закрывают мне обзор на большую часть территории. Прием.

Джек кивнул сам себе.

— Принято. Продолжать наблюдение. Конец связи.

Он сунул рацию обратно в карман и снова приник к биноклю. Брок изучал в прицел часть огороженной территории, которая была видна в просвет между зданиями комплекса. Он действительно заметил с десяток, а может и больше, фигур — под этим углом было трудно адекватно оценить количество. Солдаты — и это были определенно солдаты Гефа — ходили по огороженной территории, но двигались при этом так, словно обкурились крепкого афганского гашиша прямо среди бела дня, невзирая на присутствие офицеров — он был уверен, что видел мелькнувшие у кого-то на рукаве лейтенантские нашивки. Они подволакивали ноги, двигались вроде бы бесцельно, сталкивались друг с другом, замирали на какое-то время и расходились, возобновляя это броуновское движение. Раз или два мелькнули люди в белых халатах. Одной вроде была женщина, но из-за расстояния трудно было сказать даже с выкрученным на максимум приближением.

— Какого хрена там творится? — пробурчал он себе под нос.

— Учения какие-то, может, — не очень уверенно предположил Дэф.

— Ага, тренировка по укреплению командного духа посредством курения гашиша, — скептически проворчал Брок.

— В здании тоже кто-то есть, но окна бликуют — не разглядеть толком, — откликнулся Джек, воюя с настройками бинокля.

Снова скрипнула рация — на этот раз на связь вышел Райли, и его спокойный сдержанный голос не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Рыжий-один вышел на позицию. Залегли на западном склоне холма, чуть ниже вершины. Следов патруля обнаружить не удалось. Вижу позицию Рыжего-два. Обзор на объект чистый. Прием.

— Что видно, Рыжий-один? Прием.

Рация помолчала.

— Вам лучше увидеть это лично, сэр, — наконец доложил Райли. — Прием.

— Понял тебя, Рыжий-один. Выдвигаюсь. Прикрывай. Конец связи.

Велев Рыжему-три и рядовому Дэфу оставаться на позициях, Брок с Джеком отползли подальше от гребня, кое-где перебежками, а кое-где и ползком обогнули холм и, используя пробитое дождевой водой и тающим снегом русло пересохшего сейчас ручья как прикрытие, поднялись к позиции Райли.

С этой стороны холма благодаря возвышенности обзор был намного лучше. Рядовой Элайес, уперев подбородок в прицел, мрачно перекатывал из одного уголка рта в другой сорванную где-то травинку. Райли коротко кивнул в знак приветствия и подвинулся, давая им место.

— Первый раз такое вижу, сэр, — сказал сержант, пока Джек укладывался рядом, проверяя, не будут ли бликовать окуляры бинокля — затянувшая небо пелена облаков была как нельзя кстати.

— Я бы сказал, они все укуренные в хлам, сэр, — озвучил Элайес, снова вскинув винтовку и приникнув к прицелу. — Но там человек восемьсот во дворе. Не мог же весь батальон взять и обкуриться.

Брок промолчал. В Сомали, например, находиться-то без дури было невозможно, не то что воевать. Только так можно было терпеть сраную живность — летучую, ползающую, прыгающую, восьминогую или зубастую что пиздец, которая не считала двуногих, особенно белых, ничем кроме еды. Репелленты — даже самые ядовитые — действовали на насекомых, только если поджечь струю, направленную на очередную зарвавшуюся тварь. 

Он навел винтовку на просторную площадку перед зданиями и скорректировал объектив прицела с учетом изменения позиции.

— Блядь, — протянул Брок, едва наведя фокус.

— Ага, — мрачно откликнулся Джек.

Позиция Райли давала хороший обзор на территорию объекта, но открывающаяся картина не радовала. Вся было заполнено людьми. Прикинув навскидку, Брок согласился с мнением Элайеса — здесь было не меньше восьми сотен человек. Почти все, за редким исключением, — в униформе Гефа. И они действительно двигались, словно укуренные или слепые, сталкиваясь друг с другом и продолжая движение в новом направлении, — бессмысленно, бесцельно, не предпринимая попыток общаться и вряд ли вообще сознавая, на какой планете находятся. Здесь и там беспорядочно валялось оружие, магазины и горы стреляных гильз, словно солдаты просто побросали свое снаряжение. О них спотыкались, падали, поднимались, падали снова, но никто не делал ни малейшей попытки убрать их из-под ног. На шеях у некоторых все еще болтались автоматы, но оружие скорее мешалось, потому что, судя по виду, солдаты понятия не имели, что с ними делать.

— Чертовщина какая-то, сэр. — В обычно по-командирски уверенном голосе Райли прозвучали растерянные нотки.

— Скорее, биологическое оружие, — бормотал себе под нос Джек, отползая от края, — или химическое. Если в лабораториях что-то рвануло, мало ли какая могла возникнуть реакция. Ну-ка, держи.

Он сунул бинокль Броку, полез в карман жилета и через пару секунд извлек плотный чехол с каким-то прибором. Включившись, тот мигнул синими огнями, протяжно зашелестел и выдал на экран столбик показаний. Джек озадаченно прокрутил их вверх и вниз.

— Ничего.

Брок поднялся с земли и сел на пятки, изучая показатели.

— Может быть, что-то что эта штука не умеет еще определять? — оторвавшись от прицела, поглядел на них Элайес.

Брок облизал палец и поднял его вверх.

— Или относит в сторону. Ветер с тех пор, как вышли на точку, дует от нас.

— Противогазы, быстро, — скомандовал Джек, оглянулся на Райли, но тот уже вызывал по рации рядовых Дэфа и Рыжего-три.

М53** был, конечно, куда более удобной штукой, чем то, что приходилось носить в Югославии, где в обладателях чего-то отличающегося от стандартной модификации тут же опознавали наемников, а потому отстреливали с особым рвением, но все равно хорошего в плотно облепившей голову маске было мало.

— Ладно. — искаженный фильтром голос Джека прозвучал глухо и невнятно. — У нас осталось три часа до выхода на связь и восемь до темноты.

— Семь, сэр, — поправил Элайес, и Джек кивнул в ответ.

— Семь. Чем бы ни была вызвана вспышка, она явно оказала некоторое психофизическое воздействие на сотрудников объекта и, очевидно, на прибывшие войска тоже. — Принц взял недолгую паузу. Наверняка потеребил губу — из-за маски было не видно, но Брок его знал. — Возможно, наш патруль также попал под это воздействие.

Брок подумал об узкой трещине на тропе, в которую даже зрячему и находящемуся в здравом уме человеку легко было угодить. 

— Слушай мой приказ: возвращаемся. По возвращении отправляемся в карантин, вызываем подкрепление и специалистов из Шайло. Патруль до выяснения обстоятельств считать пропавшим без вести.

— Есть, сэр, — откликнулись все, включая Брока.

Райли вытащил рацию, вызвал сначала Дэфа, потом Рыжего-три, и передал приказ. Элайес воспользовался передышкой, чтоб сжевать протеиновый батончик и пару галет из пайка. Джек продолжил наблюдение за объектом. Брок тоже глянул в прицел. С этой позиции были видны следы перестрелки: выбитые окна в здании, опаленное крыльцо, возле которого темнела воронка, словно кто-то гранату кинул.

— Странно, что не видно тел, — поделился он с Джеком.

— Может, отнесли куда, прежде чем их накрыло? — предположил тот. — Мне вот странно, что на снимках беспилотника их нет.

— Может, на ночь уходят в здание? Беспилотники днем не летают — перемирие вроде как.

Они оба мрачно фыркнули.

— Или штука эта так действует, или дает такой побочный эффект… — Джек поскреб кожу под ремнем противогаза и шумно вздохнул. — Интересно, чем они здесь занимались. Надо будет потребовать у гефцев объяснений, а откажутся — вытащим на международную арену. Ну, или пригрозить, что вытащим. Нарушение международных соглашений по разработке и испытанию биологического оружия, — процитировал он как по писаному. — С таким тузом в рукаве с ними будет куда проще разговаривать.

Рация сержанта Райли скрипнула — Дэф вышел к руслу засохшего ручья и занял позицию там.

Сержант поглядел на Джека, и принц кивнул — спускаемся. Они зашагали вниз по склону, стараясь не оставлять следов и не тревожить мелкие камушки. Идти быстро не получалось — чертовы противогазы напрочь лишали периферийного обзора. Брок окинул взглядом небо, которое целиком заволокло тяжелыми набрякшими облаками. К вечеру стоило ждать дождя или, что вероятнее в этом регионе, адовой грозы с ветром. «Должны успеть вернуться», — решил Брок.

Рядовой Дэф, завидев их снизу, коротко махнул рукой. У Райли снова заскрипела рация.

— Рыжий-один, Рыжий-один! — Голос Манновара, несмотря на противогаз, звучал возбужденно. — Видим нашего! Повторяю, видим нашего! Прием.

Райли сделал знак остановиться.

— Повторите, Рыжий-три, — нахмурился он, и Джек перехватил рацию.

— Рыжий-три, это Рыжий-два, доложите обстановку. Прием.

— Рыжий-два, это Рыжий-три. — Чувствовалось, что Мэнни с усилием взял себя в руки. — Покинули позицию согласно вашему приказу. На юго-запад ниже по склону замечено движение. — Он, не выдержав, снова принялся возбужденно тараторить. — Видим рядового в нашей форме. Подает признаки жизни. Как слышите? Прием.

— Вас понял, Рыжий-три. Продолжайте движение к месту сбора. Прием.

Брок кивнул, поймав быстрый взгляд Джека. Никогда не подходи к тому, кто упал не на твоих глазах — он на собственной шкуре вызубрил эту науку еще в Югославии и с тех пор учил ей всех, у кого хватало мозгов учиться. Рация замолчала, а потом разразилась шипением.

— Рыжий-два, Рыжий-три запрашивает разрешение оказать помощь раненому. Повторяю, Рыжий-два, на нем форма Гильбоа, это свой. Как слышите, Рыжий-два? Это _свой_! Прием?

— Вас понял, Рыжий-три. Приказ прежний — возвращайтесь на место сбора. Прием.

— Но, сэр… — Манновар предпринял еще одну попытку. — До него ярдов пятьдесят. Я могу быстренько…

— Рыжий-три, отставить. Выдвигайтесь к точке сбора. Прием.

— Слушаюсь, сэр. Конец связи.

Сержант виновато взглянул на принца.

— Мэнни… рядовой Манновар — младший в семье, сэр. Троих его братьев убили на фронте, один пропал без вести, сэр, — глухо прозвучало из-за маски.

Джек кивнул, ободряюще хлопнув его по плечу.

— Все мы кого-то потеряли, Райли, но долг прежде всего. Нужно вернуться, предупредить о том, что здесь творится. Вызвать подмогу, усилить этот регион и за…

Принц осекся. С той стороны холма донесся испуганный возглас, а следом прогрохотал выстрел, а потом еще один и еще.

Блядь.

— Дэф, остаешься здесь, смотреть в оба! Элайес — бегом обратно наверх, наблюдать за объектом, докладывать обо всем! — Джек бросил солдату рацию и поудобнее перехватил М16. — Брок, Райли — за мной.

Лицо под плотно прилегающей маской противогаза горело, втягиваемый воздух сушил горло. На то, чтобы преодолеть отделявшее от позиции Рыжего-три расстояние, ушло не больше нескольких минут — теперь, когда они оповестили о своем присутствии всю округу, таиться смысла не было, а вот быстро уносить ноги — да. Даже если это означало, что придется вырубить или рядового Манновара, или парня, сцепившись с которым тот катался сейчас по пыльному склону. Различить их можно было только по маске на Манноваре, так как второй был одет в точно такую же камуфляжной расцветки униформу, в которой сейчас были принц, Брок и все остальные.

— Олли! Оливер, какого хрена на тебя нашло, приятель? — хрипел Мэнни, придавленный противником к земле. — Это же я, Манновар. Угомонись, слышишь, и мы тебе поможем. Ну же, угомонись!

Он повторял это явно уже не первый раз, но никакого действия слова, очевидно, не возымели.

В руках у рядового Сола то поднимался, то опускался пистолет.

— Он как кинется, сэр, — виновато объяснил он Джеку. — Я под ноги стрелял, чтоб остановить…

Брок рванул наблюдающего за схваткой Тэкса за плечо и повернул в сторону построек внизу.

— Смотреть в оба, рядовой! — Он ткнул пальцем в Сола: — Тебя тоже касается.

Было что-то странное со вторым парнем. Он двигался как-то дергано и полагался больше на массу тела, чем на навыки борьбы. Манновара можно было уже раза три вывести из строя хорошим ударом по почкам, но тот просто прижимал его к земле, навалившись сверху и беспорядочно размахивая руками. И вдобавок он рычал и щелкал зубами, словно дикое животное, жаждущее вцепиться в чье-то горло.

— Немедленно прекратить! — гневно рявкнул Райли. Манновар дернулся, но второй — Олли — и ухом не повел, рыча и капая слюной на маску противника. Бешенством они тут все от горных заразились, что ли.

Джек шагнул было к ним, но Брок придержал его за плечо, обошел дерущихся и, рванув Олли за ворот, стащил с Манновара. Зубы клацнули в опасной близости от его собственного предплечья, но Брок увернулся и отшвырнул парня от себя. Тот неуклюжим кулем упал на землю.

— Рядовой Оливер! — Райли вытащил пистолет, но держал его опущенным. — Немедленно поднимитесь и доложите обстановку.

— Олли, ну ты чего, — тут же встрял Манновар. — Это же мы! Третий взвод, восьмая рота, двадцать шестой пограничный. Ну, Олли?

— Рядовой Оливер, вы меня понимаете? — Райли шагнул ближе.

— Да взгляните на него, сэр! Он же не в себе… — Манновар подгреб под себя ноги и, поднявшись на четвереньки, принялся шарить по карманам. — Нужно вколоть ему успокоительное и…

Скрипнула рация.

— Рыжий-один, мы на позиции Рыжего-три, слушаю, — откликнулся Джек, схватив протянутый сержантом передатчик.

— Сэр, в периметре движение, — доложил Элайес. — Двигаются беспорядочно, но в вашу сторону. Вероятно, среагировали на звук.

Олли, хрипя, рыча и путаясь в конечностях, поднялся на ноги и шагнул по направлению к ним. В его мутных глазах его не было ни проблеска узнавания, ни тени мысли.

— Рядовой Оливер? — попробовал Райли еще раз, нервно сжимая пистолет обеими руками. — Немедленно остановитесь и доложите по форме, что произошло.

Ноль реакции, только рычание с каждым шагом становилось все более требовательным и жадным.

— Рядовой, стоять, или я стреляю. — Надо было отдать Райли должное — ни голос, ни руки у него не дрогнули. Хороший получится со временем командир.

Брок кивнул ему — мол, я разберусь, — подождал, пока Оливер окажется в зоне досягаемости и снова сшиб его с ног коротким быстрым ударом в живот, отбросив на несколько футов. Рядовой зашатался и неуклюже повалился на камни, что-то хрустнуло, и три пальца на его левой руке загнулись под углом, явно не предусмотренным природой. Было не похоже, что он вообще заметил травму.

— Эй, сержант, полегче! — Манновар, похоже, нашел нужный шприц-тюбик и теперь скручивал колпачок.

— Рядовой Манновар, субординация! — рыкнул Райли, не отводя взгляда от пытающегося подняться Оливера.

Рация заскрипела, передавая что-то еще, и Джек переспросил:

— Сколько?

— Все, сэр, — уже громче донесся спокойный голос Элайеса. — Весь чертов загон.

— Они двигаются внутри периметра, — озадаченно доложил Тэкс, не отрываясь от оптического прицела. — Они что, перелезать через него собрались, что ли, береги нас Господь и все его сраные бабочки.

— Сол, зайди справа, посмотри, не двинулись ли они к КПП, где ворота, — приказал Райли.

— Есть, сэр, — откликнулся тот.

— Сейчас, Олли, сейчас… — бормотал Манновар.

Тот уже поднялся вновь, пошатываясь и рыча. Изо рта у него капала слюна, лицо осунулось, глаза ввалились, кожа была бледно-серая. Сломанные пальцы правой руки болтались на лоскутах кожи и сухожилий, обломки костей торчали наружу из сизо-серого, влажно поблескивающего мяса. Брок решил бы, что тот выглядит как самый настоящий мертвец, если бы не видел собственными глазами, как тот раз за разом продолжает подниматься. Оливер меж тем обвел всех мутным взглядом, остановился на Броке, который стоял ближе всех и, вытянув руки, словно в попытке схватить, побрел к нему. Брок, склонив набок голову, наблюдал за его движениями.

— Рядовой, стоять, или я стреляю.

— Не нужно, сэр, — умоляющим тоном произнес Манновар, просочившись между Райли и Броком. — Ну же, Олли, приятель, перестань.

— Не подходи к нему, парень, — предостерег Джек. Судя по его голосу, он тоже заметил серую кожу, мутные глаза и отсутствие реакции на боль.

— Цели рассредоточились за решеткой. — Автомат Тэкса выписывал полукружья, стараясь следить за всеми направлениями сразу.

Подбежал запыхавшийся Сол.

— У ворот пусто. Может, один или два, но в нашем направлении не двигаются.

Глаза рядового Оливера были подернуты мутной пеленой и расфокусированы. Отчасти это объясняло плохо скоординированные движения. Это нихуя не объясняло трупные пятна у него на языке. Неповрежденные пальцы на левой руке спазматически дергались.

— Цели рассредоточились вдоль забора, Рыжий-два, — подтвердил Элайес. — Возле КПП вижу троих, но они не двигаются. Прием.

— Что вокруг, Рыжий-один? Есть кто-то за периметром? Прием.

— Успокойся, Олли, это же я… — Манновар сунулся было вперед со своим шприцем, но Брок с Райли оттянули его за шкирку.

— Ыыыгрхххх, — донеслось от Олли. — Аыыыырггх…

В горле у него что-то клокотало, словно он забыл сплюнуть мокроту, а звук получался монотонный и низкий, не усиливающийся на выдохе, и не захлебывающийся на вдохе. Его грудная клетка, если на то пошло, вообще не двигалась, как-то разом дошло до Брока.

Блядь, подумал он, вскидывая пистолет, вот же ж блядь.

Глок грохотнул, изрыгая девять гран свинца и пламени и толкаясь отдачей в недрогнувшую руку. Рядом, словно придя к тому же выводу, выстрелил Райли. Рядовой Оливер — или то, что им некогда было — завалился на спину с аккуратной дыркой во лбу и не шевелился больше.

**-/-**

— Он не дышал. — Желваки на скулах Райли ходили ходуном. — Он дрался, шел на нас, говорил, но он не дышал.

— И причем уже какое-то время. — Брок сунул ствол в кобуру. — В следующий раз, кстати, стреляй лучше в голову.

Райли с трудом сглотнул.

— Следующий раз?

Брок мотнул головой в сторону объекта. Темная масса, столпившаяся за забором, была видна и невооруженным глазом.

— Я думаю, у нас там еще два батальона с похожим диагнозом.

— О Господи боже, — забормотал наконец обретя дар речи Манновар. — Но… он же… как же… Но…

— Боюсь, вы правы, — севшим голосом сказал Райли. — Тэкс, что там?

— Оживились от выстрела, сэр. Напирают на решетку, но там узко, и им всем не навалиться. Через нее никто не лезет.

— Я, конечно, прошу прощения, господа, — донеслось вдруг от Сола. — Но что, никого больше не удивляет, что мертвый парень принялся ходить, а!? — Последние слова он проорал так, что все вздрогнули.

— Рядовой, тише! — одновременно прорычали Райли и Джек. И принц добавил уже спокойнее: — Мы точно уверены в том, что он был мертв? Я имею в виду до того, как вы его уложили.

Все головы повернулись к Броку. Он сунул глок в кобуру, и присел над трупом.

— Да, и причем уже какое-то время. Мы бы поняли это раньше, если б не маски.

Брок нагнулся ближе, и даже сквозь фильтр противогаза просочилась характерная вонь начавшего разлагаться тела. Поморщившись, он отодвинулся.

— Господи Боже, — прошептал потрясенный Манновар. — О, Господи Боже…

Его побелевшие пальцы все еще сжимали шприц-тюбик, и Райли, подойдя, забрал его, накрутил обратно колпачок, сунул в карман с медикаментами и похлопал рядового по плечу. Тот выглядел так, будто его сейчас стошнит.

— Но он же ходил. Говорил. Так же не бывает… не бывает ведь… — бормотал он без остановки.

Брок указал на неаккуратное темное отверстие во лбу и дырку в камуфляжной куртке.

— Крови нет. Он не дышал — только рычал и хрипел, так что я не сразу заметил. И у него трупные пятна во рту, но главное — запах.

Райли подошел ближе, но остался стоять. Лицо у него под маской было такое же серое, как и у лежащего у его ног мертвеца. Джек присел по другую сторону тела, дернулся было взъерошить волосы, но вспомнил про маску.

— Ладно. — Он говорил совершенно спокойно, словно обсуждал с Томасиной свое расписание на ближайшую неделю, но Брок видел, насколько ему не по себе. Было ли ему самому не по себе, Брок еще толком не понял.

— Ладно, — повторил Джек. — Что его убило в первый раз?

Райли ощутимо дернулся от формулировки, а Манновар принялся раскачиваться, обхватив себя руками.

— Если б я знал, — вздохнул Брок, бегло осматривая рядового. Кроме дырки во лбу и сломанных пальцев у того не наблюдалось никаких серьезных повреждений.

Брок потянул труп за плечо и перевернул на спину, открывая развороченный затылок и забрызганные серой желеобразной жижей камни под ним. Райли стиснул челюсти. Манновар едва успел сдернуть маску и отвернуться, как его вырвало.

— Однако, — присвистнул Брок, отгибая бурый, жесткий от засохшей крови лоскут куртки. Термобелье под ней тоже пропиталось красным. Из видневшейся в прорехе спины — сероватой и влажно блестящей — был начисто выдран кусок плоти размером с ладонь. Лоскут кожи с остатками татуировки приклеился к дыре, засохшая кровь забилась в поры. Брок, уж на что всякого навидался, все равно порадовался, что ограничился с утра протеиновым батончиком. Джек побелел, сглотнул, но нагнулся над раной.

— Похоже на укус, — озадаченно сказал он. Утирающий рот Манновар торопливо отвернулся снова. Тэкс пробурчал в его адрес проклятие, а Сол велел им обоим заткнуться.

— Ну... — Брок поправил ремни противогаза. — Он ведь тоже не целоваться к нам лез. Но эта дырка хоть и выглядит скверно, но точно его убила бы, а других повреждений нет.

Они замолчали, задумавшись. Первым опомнился Джек.

— Мы все равно вряд ли разберемся с этим на месте. — Он поднялся, поудобнее перехватывая автомат. — Нужно уходить, предупредить заставы и усилить гарнизоны на границах. А с этим будут разбираться ученые.

— Есть, сэр, — несколько рассеянно откликнулся Райли, все еще глядящий на рану на спине и развороченный затылок, но тут же взял себя в руки, встряхнулся и добавил уже четче: — Так точно.

— Тэкс, что видно? — спросил он.

— Все то же, сэр. Трясут забор, но мне кажется, уже не так интенсивно, — неуверенно добавил тот. — Мы вроде как больше не шумим.

В нагрудном кармане Джека скрипнула рация.

— Рыжий-три, наблюдаю три цели в сорока футах от вас, на десять часов, — доложил Элайес. — Быстро приближаются, Рыжий-три. Прием.

Откуда-то снизу поднимались трое с уже знакомым голодным клокочущим рычанием. Двое в униформе Гефа, а у третьего, что подволакивал ногу и тащил за собой по земле склизкий комок внутренностей, на рукаве виднелась оранжевая бабочка.

— Твою мать, — прошипел Сол сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Следи за периметром! — Райли тоже вскинул винтовку

— Я сниму их, сэр. — Тэкс торопливо передернул затвор, досылая патрон в патронник, и вскинул автомат к плечу.

Первый выстрел угодил идущему впереди в ключицу. Было слышно, как хрустнула, раскалываясь, кость. Мертвеца развернуло на девяносто градусов, он потоптался на месте и заковылял по направлению к Тэксу, очевидно, ориентируясь на звук выстрела.

— Целься в голову, рядовой, — скривился Брок, вскидывая пистолет.

Вторым выстрелом Тэкс снес мертвецу полголовы и так же точно расправился с другим. Того, что с бабочкой, Брок прикончил сам. Манновара вывернуло желчью. Джек стоял, стиснув челюсти так крепко, что об резче обозначившиеся скулы, казалось, можно было порезаться.

Брок нагнулся над телами. Рядового Н. МакНайтли — на шее у него болтались заляпанные кровью жетоны — словно рвали на части. Форма спереди вся задубела от засохшей крови, сизо-серое мясо виднелось в прорехах, кожа висела лоскутами, справа на шее был вырван огромный кусок плоти, обнажив мясо, сухожилия и трубки трахеи и гортани. Бабочка на рукаве из оранжевой превратилась в багровую. Гефским солдатам досталось меньше. У одного было замотано предплечье — под повязкой тоже скрывался укус. Другого пришлось обыскать дважды, прежде чем Брок обнаружил содранную с голени аккурат над кромкой берца кожу — если бы не четко отпечатавшиеся следы зубов, след можно было бы принять за обычную ссадину. Никаких смертельных ран, и, тем не менее, все трое определенно были уже какое-то время мертвы.

— Гефцы мертвы не меньше трех суток, МакНайтли — от двенадцати до тридцати шести часов, точнее не скажу, — поднимаясь на ноги, подвел итоги Брок.

Райли молча снял с МакНайтли жетоны и, проделав тоже самое с Оливером, положил их во внутренний карман куртки.

— Мы все уже мертвы, — прохрипел Манновар. — Просто мы еще об этом не знаем. И скоро мы станем такими же…

Звук хлесткой пощечины звонко разнесся по округе. Брок поморщился. Райли рывком вздернул Манновара на ноги.

— Это называется боль, рядовой, — спокойно сказал сержант. — То, что ты ее чувствуешь, означает, что ты жив.

Хлопающий глазами Манновар выглядел ошарашенным, но и более адекватным, чем несколько секунд назад.

— А теперь надень маску, рядовой, и приготовься выступать. Понятно?

— Так точно, сэр! — Тот вытянулся по стойке смирно. Райли сжал его плечи и отступил, оглядывая с ног до головы.

— Отлично, рядовой. Ты справишься, я в тебя верю.

— Так точно, сэр! — отчеканил Манновар, утирая рот тыльной стороной ладони и натягивая маску.

Джек с Броком переглянулись, принц старательно прятал улыбку.

— Все, выдвигаемся, — скомандовал Джек. — МакНайтли и Оливера придется оставить. Когда доберемся до своих, отыщем способ вернуть ребят домой.

Джек оглядел бойцов и улыбнулся той сжатой короткой улыбкой, за которой половина армии готова была идти на край света, а другая половина — и дальше.

— Все, — повторил Джек. — Выдвигаемся. И — тихо. Это приказ.

Пропуская остальных вперед, Брок вскинул М16 к глазам и повернулся в сторону построек. Мертвецы толпились в узком промежутке между зданиями и забором, толклись, рыча, напирая и бессмысленно сотрясая решетку. Небольшая ширина проема заставила их рассредоточиться по всей длине — забор держался, — но в спину дохнуло холодком, стоило ему представить, что было бы, навались они на решетку с западной стороны всем стадом.

Тихо. Надо было уходить очень тихо. Тогда они потеряют раздражитель и снова расползутся по периметру. Он вскинул автомат на плечо, нагнал Джека, и тут впереди, ярдах в двухстах, раздалась автоматная очередь, еще одна, а потом далеко разнесся испуганный вопль рядового Дэфа.

 **-/-**

Брок слышал, как Джек на бегу кричит в рацию, приказывая Элайесу оставаться на месте и следить за объектом, откуда доносилось — пока едва различимое — голодное хриплое рычание человеческого стада.

Дэф не кричал больше, но впереди то и дело раздавались выстрелы.

— По сторонам. Смотрите по сторонам! — прохрипел Райли. — Вокруг могут быть еще мертвые.

Бегать в противогазе было самой настоящей пыткой, но они не сбавляли темп, пока не обогнули холм и не приблизились руслу засохшего ручья, откуда доносились булькающее рычание и звуки яростных ударов по какой-то влажно хлюпающей поверхности.

— Получай, тварь, — выдыхал Дэф, раз за разом опуская приклад М16 в красно-серое месиво, совсем недавно, по всей видимости, бывшее головой человека. — Получай.

Вокруг него лежали еще три тела помимо того, которое он сейчас молотил. Все в униформе Гефа, во многих местах прошитой дырками от пуль. Один еще шевелился, хотя торс его представлял собой склизкое месиво, сквозь ошметки которого были видны кости позвоночного столба. Манновар торопливо отвернулся, Тэкс вскинул автомат, но Брок опередил его, размозжив голову ударом приклада.

— Блядь, — выругался Сол. Он поднял было руку оттянуть край противогаза, но передумал.

Джек вытащил рацию и вызвал Элайеса. Брок обошел все тела и проделал с ними то же, что и с предыдущим — просто на всякий случай.

Дэф, тяжело дыша, распрямился и омерзением оглядел угвазданный слизью и ошметками мозгов, костей и волос приклад. Судя по длине последних, лабораторной униформе и некогда белому халату, нападавшей была женщина из тех, что Брок заметил на базе. Он порадовался, что не видел ее лица.

— Эта бешеная тварь меня укусила, сэр, — возмущенно доложил Дэф Райли. — Прыгнула на спину словно кошка, пока я отстреливался от остальных, и тяпнула за руку, пока стаскивал.

Он продемонстрировал широкую, как лопата ладонь — с тыльной стороны на ней четко отпечаталось полукружье зубов. Ранки сочились кровью. Райли сморщился.

— Это лучше продезинфицировать и замотать, — посоветовал Брок, оглядываясь вокруг. Скалистый склон холма за спиной перестал казаться такой уж надежной защитой.

Райли вытащил из многочисленных карманов перекись, стерильные салфетки и эластичный бинт, отправил Тэкса и Сола смотреть, чтоб их не застали врасплох, и принялся за работу.

Джек, выслушав Элайеса, кивнул, сказал:

— Конец связи, — и отключился.

Броку не нравилось мрачное выражение его лица.

— Надо уходить, — сказал Джек. — Оставаться тут дольше опасно.

— Да, сэр, — откликнулся Райли. Дэф шипел, тряся залитой перекисью рукой. — Две минуты, и можем двигать.

— Интересно, почему они еще не прислали на зачистку вторую группу? — глухо спросил Джек, понижая голос.

— Не успели?

— Первую перебросили в течение суток, — резонно возразил принц.

Брок поскреб подбородок сквозь маску и чертыхнулся.

— Возможно, кто-то вышел на связь и доложил об успехе штурма еще до того, как все пошло по пизде.

Джек скривился.

— И после этого трое суток они не выходят на связь и никто не чешется?

Брок вздохнул. До смерти хотелось стянуть прилипшую к мокрым от пота вискам маску и глотнуть свежего воздуха.

— Или они поняли, что зачистка пошла не так, что с наскока не возьмешь, и отправили сюда «Голиафы». А тем по горам дня три-четыре пути, если я не ошибаюсь.

Джек задумчиво кивнул.

— А почему они просто бомбу сюда не сбросили? Или не выжгли тут все напалмом? — спросил неслышно подошедший сзади Манновар.

— Потому что, рядовой, — вздохнул Джек, — они не могут в официально объявленное перемирие скидывать в демилитаризованной зоне бомбы или тем паче устраивать рейды с напалмом, иначе рискуют спровоцировать очередную войну.

Манновар не выглядел особенно убежденным, и Брок подмигнул парню:

— Политика, приятель.

— Все, солдат. — Райли хлопнул Дэфа по плечу. — Жить будешь.

Он подхватил автомат, рассовывая по карманам медикаменты, окликнул Тэкса и Сола, и тут по склону застучали, осыпаясь, камушки, и вниз скатился Элайес.

— Твою мать, солдат, — ругнулся успевший вскинуть М16 Райли и осекся, потому что боец, задыхаясь, выпалил:

— Они повалили забор, сэр. Они вырвались.

Через мгновение потрясенного молчания Сол смачно выдохнул:

— Блядь!

— Господи Боже… — простонал Манновар, оглядываясь, словно ожидал, что мертвецы могут появиться из-за любого валуна.

«Впрочем, — подумал Брок, — оно по сути, мать его, так и есть».

— Уходим! — Скомандовал Джек. — Без нужды не стрелять. Если придется — то только в голову. Не шумите — попробуем оторваться.

— Есть, сэр! — Райли передернул затвор и мрачно усмехнулся, оглядывая своих солдат. — В конце концов, вряд ли мертвецы бегают быстрее нас. Верно?

Ответом ему послужило дружное: «Так точно, сэр!». Если бы Брок знал, насколько они ошибались…

**-/-**

Мертвецы бегали быстро. Возможно, думал Брок, жадно втягивая сухой отфильтрованный воздух пересохшим ртом, дело было в том, что им не надо беспокоиться о том, чтобы выбирать более проходимую дорогу, о горящих от нехватки кислорода легких и боли в боку. Их не тревожили десять фунтов колотящейся о ребра стали М16 или тяжесть снаряги и боеприпасов вообще. Они просто перли вперед и вперед рычащей, пускающей слюни волной, ведомой одним только чувством — голодом.

Да, порой кто-то падал, на него валились сверху и, возможно, поднималось их чуть меньше, чем упало, но остальные огибали их, как воды реки — Моисея, и перли дальше, жадно вытянув руки, готовые в любой миг схватить добычу. Когда волна прокатывалась, упавшие продолжали двигаться следом вне зависимости от того, могли они подняться или нет. В этом-то и была жуть: даже раздавленное, смятое тело с лопнувшей кожей и вывалившимися внутренностями продолжало ползти вперед, пока ему было на что ориентироваться.

А ориентироваться, к сожалению, было на что. Шум дыхания, стук берцев по камням, бряцание оружия. Когда они отправились в обратный путь, Брок считал, что они легко удержат мертвых на расстоянии семисот ярдов, но время шло, и, оглядываясь через плечо, он тревогой замечал, как мало-помалу сокращается расстояние между ними и рычащим, хрипящим стадом.

— Вперед, рядовой! Смотреть только по сторонам и под ноги! — Он подтолкнул зазевавшегося Манновара, и парень ускорил шаг.

Валун, еще валун, перепрыгнуть, сползти, обдирая предплечья и спину, поймать соскользнувшего Джека и бежать снова, не задерживаясь ни на одно лишнее мгновение — только вперед. Главное, чтоб плечо принца было рядом и на десять футов вперед открывался хороший обзор.

Когда бегущий на правом фланге Дэф, хрипя и задыхаясь, рухнул на колени, строй сломался. Тэкс едва не перелетел через него, и только Сол, вовремя рванув его за ремни подсумка, помог устоять на ногах. Брок затормозил, давая Джеку место, чтоб обогнать этих двоих, и в него тут же врезался Манновар. Райли остановился, услышав, что звук шагов стих, а идущий замыкающим Элайес смачно выругался.

— Подьем, рядовой! — окликнул Райли. — Никаких остановок.

Брок оглянулся — стадо скрывал гребень выступа, который они миновали несколько минут назад.

— Не могу, — хрипел Дэф. — Не могу. Пить…

Он дрожащими руками вытащил флягу, отвинтил крышку и, несмотря на дружный оклик, стащил противогаз и прильнул к фляжке. Джек и Тэкс отвернулись. Пить хотелось всем, но риск неизвестной заразы был слишком велик. За плексигласовым стеклом масок они все были красные под размазавшейся камуфляжной краской, потные, но лицо Дэфа там, где его не украшали следы от краев маски, напоминало полежавший деревенский сыр — бледное и одутловатое. Он был самым тяжелым среди них, возможно, обезвоживание сказывалось на нем сильнее.

— Подъем, солдат! — рявкнул Райли через десять секунд. — Бегом! Не стойте!

— Пошли, пошли... — Брок потихоньку подтолкнул Джека и потянул Манновара за рукав. Дэф поднялся, вылил на себя остатки воды из фляги и натянул маску обратно. Через полминуты они восстановили прежний строй. Оглянувшись через полчаса, Брок увидел, как по гребню оставленного позади выступа карабкаются первые мертвецы.

**-/-**

Дэф упал через полтора часа. К тому времени они отмахали восемь миль и выиграли у мертвецов около четверти часа, поднявшись по почти отвесной стенке двадцати пяти футов высотой. Брок был уверен, что поседел за те десять секунд, которые Джек провисел на руках в трех футах над ним, пока не нашел подходящую для ног опору.

Тяжелую рацию, которую Элайес тащил на спине, пришлось бросить. Они попробовали связаться с заставой, но место было неудачное — скалы зажимали тесную площадку со всех сторон, — время неурочное, и даже экстренная частота Темной пади не отвечала. Элайес пробовал до последнего, но в конце концов был вынужден сдаться.

Дэф заметно отставал в последние несколько минут — Райли без конца оглядывался, и было слышно, как Элайес подбадривает того, заставляя идти вперед и вперед. Но в какой-то момент уговоры перестали работать, он зашатался, рухнул на руки и колени и глухо застонал.

— Стоп! — окликнул Элайес.

Брок стиснул зубы. Все его инстинкты орали: хватай Джека и беги не оглядываясь — но… Принц, протиснувшись мимо него — в этом месте пространства едва хватало, чтобы разойтись двоим, — наклонился над солдатом.

— Боец, поднимайся. Осталось совсем немного.

Осталось еще дохера, но для мотивационных речей это нифига не годилось. Брок уперся руками в колени, не сводя с принца глаз, выдохнул, загоняя колотящееся сердце обратно в грудную клетку, и заставил себя выпрямиться и поднять автомат. Элайес уже оглядывал окрестности в прицел. Он Броку тоже нравился.

Дэф с трудом выпрямился. Он был белым, как полотно, кожа покрыта бисеринками пота. Глаза были красными и воспаленными, словно при простуде. Впрочем, вряд ли остальные выглядели лучше. Разве что Джек, но его высочество выглядел прекрасно даже с дикого бодуна или вот как сейчас — вымотанный до предела. Брок думал, что это было как-то связано с Богом, бабочками и царственными генами.

— Я плохо себя чувствую, сэр, — просипел Дэф, пытаясь отдышаться.

Джек фыркнул.

— Солдат, тут себя уже пять миль никто хорошо не чувствует.

Это вызвало усталые, обессиленные смешки, и, как ни странно, Брок и сам ощутил прилив сил и увидел, как приободрились солдаты.

— Я понимаю, сэр. — Дэф тоже попытался улыбнуться. — Я попытаюсь.

Принц хлопнул его по плечу. Рядом мгновенно оказался Райли, вдвоем они подняли Дэфа на ноги, и сержант закинул его руку себе на плечо.

— Все, двигаем.

Через четверть мили, когда они вышли на широкое плато, Дэфа приходилось поддерживать уже с двух сторон. Он хрипел и шатался, то и дело обвисал у них на руках, но все равно старался переставлять ноги.

— Ему надо отдохнуть, — сказал Райли, когда его сменил Сол. — Иначе мы его не дотащим.

— У нас времени нет. Мы и так сильно замедлились. — Брок в любую минуту ожидал увидеть сзади толпу тянущих к ним руки мертвецов, чей голодный рык неотступно преследовал их на протяжении последнего часа.

— Осталось немного, — тяжело дыша, откликнулся Джек. — Дальше местность пойдет под уклон — идти будет легче.

— Не только нам. — Брок многозначительно посмотрел на него, и они дружно обернулись. Позади было чисто. Пока. Надолго ли?

Они сумели удержать набранный темп еще в течение сорока минут, а потом Дэф просто мешком повис на руках у Тэкса и Брока.

— Стоп! — просипел Тэкс вслед ушедшим вперед товарищам. Подбежавший сзади Элайес помог им дотащить Дэфа до ближайшего камня и усадить с теневой стороны.

Все, кроме Брока и Элайеса, вставших на часы, сгрудились вокруг.

— Дэф хреново выглядит, — озвучил общие мысли Манновар.

Тот действительно выглядел ужасно: иссиня-белое лицо, темные круги под глазами, на висках набухли и пульсировали вены, губы начали синеть.

Брок, одним глазом наблюдающий за подступами, а другим за принцем, скривился, когда Джек потянулся проверить пульс.

— Да у него сердце сейчас взорвется.

Райли присел перед рядовым, достал фляжку и принялся поливать перед униформы и голову Дэфа. Тот дернулся и застонал.

— Давай, парень, — подбодрил его сержант. — Нам ну никак нельзя тут рассиживаться. Давай.

— С чего ему так поплохело? — вполголоса поинтересовался Тэкс, который всю дорогу не снимал со спускового крючка палец. — Он же здоровый как лось, на полосе препятствий в учебке первый приходил. Круги наматывал, как девчоночьи локоны на палец.

Дэф открыл мутные глаза.

— Привет, рядовой. — Джек дышал уже чуть менее загнанно.

По крайней мере, передышка даст им собраться с силами для решающего рывка, подумал Брок. Где-то недалеко стукнули камушки, и они с Элайесом дружно развернулись в ту сторону, выставив перед собой вороненые дула автоматов.

— Твари совсем близко, надо уходить сейчас, или они нахрен сметут нас на склоне, — пробормотал солдат. Звук не повторился, и они медленно вернулись на исходные позиции. Элайес бросил на него хитрый взгляд.

— А ты все еще на контракте, Кроссбоунс?

Брок ухмыльнулся — чутье, сразу признавшее в Элайесе непростого вояку, не подвело. Он закинул М16 на плечо — как бы не ныли мышцы, а вес винтовки всегда успокаивал.

— На зарплате, — оскалился он. — Ты?

— Контракт, пятый год. Треклятая страна — привыкаешь к речам про долбаных бабочек.

Брок хмыкнул, вспоминая свое время в окопах.

— Да, привыкаешь.

Взгляд Элайеса сделался жестким, и Брок понял, о чем пойдет речь, еще до того, как тот открыл рот.

— Даффни — хороший парень, но он не жилец. Впереди, футах в сорока, есть местечко, где надо просачиваться меж валунов по одному — самое то, чтоб дать парню связку гранат и возможность выиграть нам хоть немного времени.

Брок понимал жестокую логику тех, чьим ремеслом была война — любая, за которую платили. Но и логику парней, сгрудившихся сейчас вокруг умирающего бойца, понимал тоже.

— Если он действительно хороший, то и сам сейчас это понимает.

Элайес глянул на него, перевел взгляд на Джека и кивнул.

— Блядские, черт их задери, бабочки…

— Что-то вроде того, — без улыбки подтвердил Брок.

— Ладно, Дэф, можешь мне сказать, в чем проблема, а, парень? — В голос Райли на миг прорвались снедавшие его страх и нетерпение, но, судя по всему, мозг Дэфа стремительно угасал — он лишь хрипло дышал и заторможенно взмахивал ресницами.

Губы Манновара двигались быстро-быстро — он молился. Сол матерился сквозь зубы — его трясло.

— Рука, сэр, — наконец промямлил Дэф, — не чувствую.

Райли нахмурился, бросил взгляд на повязку и сматерился так, что Манновар нервно подпрыгнул. Та была грязной — хотя никто из них после трехчасового забега по горам с толпой мертвецов на хвосте не годился для парадного построения — а виднеющиеся из-под нее пальцы почернели.

— М-м-мать твою, — выдавил Сол сквозь стиснутые, чтобы не стучали, зубы. — Это что — гангрена?

Джек присел. Широкие брови недоуменно сошлись над переносицей.

— Да быть не может — слишком уж быстро. — Он задрал рукав на покусанной руке повыше и выматерился так, что даже Сол внимал, почтительно заткнувшись. Чернота поднималась выше запястья.

— Ладно. Так. — Джек вспорол рукав вытащенным из-за пояса ножом. — Если это гангрена, его еще можно спасти. — Он надрезал и принялся рвать по шву рукав защитного цвета водолазки. — Рукой придется пожертвовать, но это же мелочи, да, рядовой? У тебя еще останется одна, чтобы тискать девчонок, открывать себе пиво, обнимать родителей и детей, а их, уж поверь мне, у тебя будет целый выводок. Пятеро, не меньше. Трое пацанов и две девчонки — самые красивые в округе, потому что, уж извини, рядовой — пойдут все в мать…

— Сэр... — Райли осторожно коснулся его руки. — Ваше высочество…

Джек нахмурился, дернул посильнее, распарывая рукав до подмышки, и замолчал. Рука была иссиня-фиолетовой. Вздувшиеся вены, оплетая плечо, уползали под одежду. Райли расстегнул на раненом тяжелый тактический жилет и куртку и оттянул ворот водолазки. Извилистые реки вздувшихся темных вен поднимались по шее и доползли почти до самого сердца.

— Сэр? — еле слышно прошептал Дэф. — Ваше выс'ч'cтво?

«Ебаные твои бабочки», — мысленно простонал Брок, глядя, как дернулась и тут же застыла челюсть принца, а на лице появилась такая знакомая по дворцу не добирающаяся до глаз улыбка.

— Здесь, рядовой. Ты молодец. Ты сделал все правильно. Твой принц тобой гордится. Твой командир тобой гордится. — Он пихнул Райли локтем, и тот испустил долгий дрожащий вздох.

— Сэр? — прошелестел Дэф.

— Так и есть, Даффни. — В его голосе дрожали слезы, и сержант уже даже не пытался это скрывать. — Я очень горжусь, что служил с тобой, парень. Его высочество подтвердит.

— Подтверждаю, — с готовностью кивнул Джек. — Отдыхай, рядовой, заслужил.

На бледных губах умирающего появилась улыбка и медленно растаяла, когда наступившая смерть разгладила черты его лица.

— Твою мать, твою мать, твою мать, — словно заведенный повторял Сол.

Манновар, отвернувшись ото всех, подозрительно шмыгал носом. Джек стоял, высокий и тонкий, словно лезвие старинного клинка. Райли медленно снял с шеи покойника жетоны.

— Ну... — Элайес дернул плечом. — С той щелью между скалами придется придумать что-нибудь другое.

**-/-**

— Пора. — Брок тронул Джека за руку и добавил для остальных погромче: — Здесь нельзя больше оставаться. Надо идти.

Они знали это не хуже его, но все равно медлили, оттягивая момент прощания, словно от этого рядовой Даффни становился чуточку менее мертвым. Элайес бродил по краю площадки со вскинутой к плечу М16, словно запертый в клетке зверь.

— Пора! — повторил Брок еще громче. Джек шевельнулся, кивнув, но Райли так и стоял у трупа, опустившись на одно колено. Брок его понимал — на его личном командирском кладбище только что добавилась еще одна могила, но у них не было времени на сраные сантименты.

— Сэр! — Он потянул Джека в сторону уже настойчивее, и тот, словно очнувшись, вцепился в его руку своей. Он ненавидел терять солдат, но здесь было не место рассуждать о правильности принятых решений. — Моя приоритетная задача — это вы.

Это значило: я могу вырубить тебя, вскинуть на плечо и бежать до самой заставы, до Шайло или до края мира, если это потребуется.

— А моя… — начал Джек, и осекся. Полыхнувшее было в его взгляде пламя улеглось, и он сделался очень юным и очень усталым для ноши, лежавшей на его плечах. 

Гильбоа, да. Всегда Гильбоа.

Джек кивнул, хлопнул его по плечу с короткой благодарной улыбкой и, повернувшись к остальным, скомандовал:

— Подъем!

Райли заморгал, поднял голову и огляделся так, словно только сейчас сообразил, где находится. Остальные зашевелились. Манновар, старательно не глядя в сторону тела, проверял автомат.

— Да, идемте. — Райли прочистил горло, поднялся на ноги и, наклонившись, коснулся плеча Дэфа, поправляя на нем форму. Чернота вспухших вен медленно таяла, уступая место обычной сероватой бледности мертвого тела. 

Ударивший в спину порыв ветра донес до отвращения знакомый рык и хрип сотен мертвых глоток, и наконец это заставило их поторопиться. Плеча Дэфа коснулся Сол, Тэкс задержал руку чуть дольше. Они уже пересекли площадку, когда подошедший к телу последним Манновар растеряно позвал:

— Сержант Райли, сэр. Он… он живой.

Все обернулись. Джек дернулся к телу, но Брок покачал головой. Как всегда идущий замыкающим Элайес сдвинулся на пару футов вправо.

— Парень, иди-ка сюда, — позвал он, но Манновар, ни на кого не обращая внимания, пытался нашарить пульс.

Опустившаяся на грудь голова Дэфа чуть заметно сдвинулась.

— Твою мать, и правда жив, чертяка! — Сол рванул назад.

— Может, клиническая смерть? — поинтересовался Тэкс. — Сэр, мы с Солом его потащим…

Он замолчал, потому что рядовой Дэф поднял голову, обвел их всех мутным бессмысленным взором и зарычал, пачкая подбородок слюной, клацая зубами и подтаскивая Мэнни поближе к себе.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Сол.

Манновар заорал, вырываясь из цепкой хватки мертвых пальцев. Тэкс за шкирку оттянул его от мертвеца. То, что полчаса назад было рядовым Дэфом, клацнуло зубами и поползло к ним.

— Господь и все его бабочки…

Райли бессмысленно открывал и закрывал рот. Брок вскинул автомат, но Элайес растолкал товарищей плечом, приставил дуло М16 ко лбу Даффни и спустил курок. Эхо выстрела заметалось меж скал, приветствуемое далеким голодным рыком. 

Ну, по крайней мере, во всем этом был один плюс. 

Брок распустил застежки остопиздевшего противогаза и, стянув маску, с наслаждением втянул полные легкие прохладного горного воздуха, пахнущего нагретыми солнцем скалами, приближающимся дождем и смертью.

— Эй, что ты творишь… — Джек вцепился в его плечо. 

Брок, оскалившись, полез за фляжкой. Вода была восхитительно вкусной. Выхлебав за один присест половину, он плеснул себе в лицо и вылил остатки на голову.

— Все в порядке — понятно же теперь, что эта штука не через воздух передается. 

Райли выглядел сомневающимся, но остальные охотно постаскивали маски. Брок вытащил из кармана протеиновый батончик, зубами надорвал упаковку и, протянув половину Джеку, вцепился в остаток зубами.

— Ну, все, все. Бежим, — пробормотал он с набитым ртом. 

Джек фыркнул, на ходу запивая батончик водой. По измученному телу разливалась живительная энергия. «Все получится, — подумал Брок, — все у нас, мать его, получится».

**-/-**

Когда они вылетели на гребень, за которым начинался длинный извилистый спуск к заставе, небо уже начинало наливаться глубокой вечерней синевой. Далеко внизу залегли тени и примелькавшийся желтовато-охряной рисунок скал разбавляла нежная зелень сосен. Если блядские мертвяки накроют их в сумерках меж деревьями, это будет гребаный ад. Голодное рычание блядских мертвяков, эхом отдающееся в скалах позади, подтвердило эту мысль.

Они устроили-таки засаду в тех валунах. Связка гранат и старая добрая противопехотная мина Клеймор, повернутая нужной стороной к противнику, дважды сослужили добрую службу, хотя второй раз Брока с Элайесом самих чуть не зацепило камнепадом, который спровоцировал взрыв. Джек, когда они нагнали взвод, смерил его таким испепеляющим взглядом, что Броку, словно псу, который прогневил хозяина, отчаянно захотелось прижать уши и завилять поджатым хвостом, только бы тот не сердился.

— Не отходи от меня больше, — только и сказал Джек в итоге.

Брок кивнул — отходить больше было не с чем: они угрохали весь имеющийся в наличии боезапас, убили — ну, окончательно убили — наверное, с сотню мертвяков и выиграли немного времени. Но все это с таким трудом добытое преимущество не имело никакого значения на склоне. Их неизбежно накроют, потому что нельзя обогнать смерть.

— Ладно. — Райли распихивал оставшиеся магазины так, чтобы были под рукой в любой момент. — Двигаемся быстро. Держимся вместе. Стрелять только в голову. Ни в коем случае не давайте себя окружить — тупо задавят массой и разорвут.

Он замолчал, поглядел на Элайеса, словно спрашивая, не забыл ли чего, и тот дернул уголком рта:

— И постарайтесь не переломать ноги.

Загнанные и обессиленные, они все равно рассмеялись.

— На участках, где скала гладкая, как жопа младенца, спускаемся попарно, двое лезут, двое прикрывают. Один такой ярдах в пятистах ниже по склону, — предупредил Райли, и все снова посерьезнели.

— Сержант, — вдруг сказал Джек. — Кто из ваших людей самый быстрый?

— Тэкс, — не задумываясь, ответил тот, одновременно со вскинувшим руку Тэксом.

— Тогда пусть бежит вперед, не оглядываясь и не прикрывая нас. Сделаем его гонцом, дадим нашим хоть немного времени подготовиться, прежде чем мы нагрянем со стадом мертвяков. 

Элайес перекинул в другой уголок рта снова подобранную где-то травинку.

— Нас больше — мы все равно их оттянем на себя. Тэкс может проскочить.

Райли кивнул.

— Так точно, сэр. Отличная мысль. Рядовой Тэкс — выполнять!

Тэкс уже стаскивал и перетрясал пояс и карманы разгрузочного жилета, избавляясь от всего лишнего. Паек и одну из фляжек он сунул Солу, мелочь типа очков, бечевки, баночки с маскировочным кремом, записной книжки с карандашами, компаса, карты местности в водостойкой упаковке, ложки и мотка черной клейкой ленты просто сложил в сторонке под приметным камнем. Этот район пади он облазили так, что могли пройти с закрытыми глазами — в картах не было нужды.

Закончив — он уложился буквально в несколько секунд, — Тэкс поудобнее подтянул ремень М16 и кивнув им: «Увидимся», — нырнул вниз. Его долговязая фигура стремительно удалялась, с удивительной ловкостью петляя меж усеивающих склон камней всех форм и размеров.

— Пусть сразу вызывают подкрепление! — крикнул вдогонку Джек, и Тэкс вскинул кулак, показывая, что услышал и понял.

— Вперед, — скомандовал Райли, и они один за другим принялись спускаться по склону.

На то, чтобы преодолеть первые пятьсот ярдов, у них ушло не больше пары минут, но на этом везение и закончилось. Если при подъеме участок с гладкой как стол скалой был вполне преодолимым препятствием, то при спуске он превращался в смертельный аттракцион. Джек ободрал руки, а Брок лишился пары ногтей, когда ловил его за ремни на разгрузке. Больно было сильней, чем от огнестрельного, хотя казалось бы. 

Ярдов через триста Элайес хлопнул его по плечу и взглядом указал наверх — на гребень один за другим выползали мертвяки. Элайес поднял М16, прицелился, но Брок покачал головой:  
— Рано. Вечереет, сверху нас плохо видно.

— Вы чего там застряли, жить надоело? — рыкнул снизу Джек.

Они прошли — проползли на коленях, корточках, цепляясь руками за острые камни, — еще ярдов триста, когда Манновар заорал, указывая назад. Райли едва успел отдернуть его за шкирку, как мимо, кувыркаясь и подскакивая, пролетело мертвое тело. Оно замедлило движение в нескольких футах ниже по склону, там, где уклон был не такой крутой, застыло в переломанной и абсолютно не совместимой с жизнью позе, а потом дернулось и клацнуло зубами, протянув куда-то руку с вывернутым в противоположную сторону локтем.

— Твою мать, — просипел Сол. 

Райли молча всадил мертвяку пулю в голову. Брок понадеялся, что Тэкс или добрался, или очень близко к тому — попасть вдобавок еще и под обстрел с заставы не хотелось. Джек, видимо, подумав о том же самом, вытащил ракетницу и сигнальные патроны. Три красных и три белых взмыли вверх одна за другой, прочертив натянутое тучами небо понятным любому на заставе по ту и по эту стороны границы сообщением: вооруженное вторжение. Запахло гарью. По склону, рыча и шатаясь из стороны в сторону, к ним спускался еще один мертвяк. Брок выстрелил, почти не глядя, приклад довольно толкнул отдачей плечо. Мертвяк завалился навзничь. За ним бодро ковыляли еще трое.

«Если мы не переломаем ноги на треклятом склоне, это будет гребаным чудом», — подумал Брок, сползая по узкой расселине между двумя валунами.

— Выступ правее через три фута. Тормози, оттуда уже можно прыгать, — подсказал Джек снизу.

Брок в упор не помнил, чтобы в разведку они шли этим путем, но, вероятно, знавший распадок как свои пять пальцев Райли нарочно вел их по местам, где склон служил хоть каким-то прикрытием и где нельзя было пройти на одной извилине — между полужопий, — которая, судя по всему, единственная у мертвяков продолжала функционировать.

Он покрепче уперся локтями, пошарил ногой и нашел выступ, о котором говорил Джек. Сверху донеслось три быстрых выстрела и появилась голова Элайэса.

— Пошевеливаемся, господа, у нас компания.

Брок спрыгнул, в очередной раз получив по ребрам магазином, и вскинул автомат, когда Элайес, закинув свой М16 за спину, полез вниз.

— Теперь туда, — сказал Райли. — Поднажмем. Осталось совсем немного.

— Блядь, — проворчал Сол, оттесняя Манновара в сторону, и на площадку с влажным чавкающим звуком шлепнулся очередной мертвяк. Сол всадил ему пулю в череп еще до того, как тот начал шевелиться.

— Осадков из мертвяков в прогнозе не было, — хмыкнул сверху Элайес.

Словно в ответ где-то за перевалом тяжело заворочался гром.

— Вперед, — поторопил Джек. — Если польет, то мы точно тут все убьемся.

Если бы Брок верил во что-то кроме Джека и его бабочек, он решил бы, что они угодили в Ад. Бесконечный спуск по неприветливым камням, то и дело норовившим вывернуться из под руки, закачаться под ногой и побольнее оцарапать, казалось, не вел никуда. Голодные твари наступали на пятки, валились прямо на голову, и из их жадно распахнутых пастей обещанием превратиться в подобное дышала смерть. По лицу мазнуло что-то колючее, Брок дернулся так, что налетел на идущего позади Сола, а тот с перепугу нажал на курок. Грохнул выстрел. Все заозирались в поисках мертвяков, а Брок поймал штуку, которой ему прилетело. Он несколько секунд мял в пальцах длинные мягкие иголки, терпко и солнечно пахнущие смолой, прежде чем до него дошло — сосна. Это была чертова сосна! Они почти на месте!

На лицах солдат одна за другой расцвели улыбки, а потом рядовой Манновар заорал, что-то дернуло его в сторону, и он исчез среди ветвей, будто его и не было. 

— Не стрелять! — крикнул Элайес, хотя никто еще не успел опомниться. — Попадете в мальчишку.

Он кинулся следом. Крик Манновара перешел в визг, грохнул выстрел, еще один, и пуля чиркнула по стволу у них над головами.

— Да еб твою мать, — простонал Райли.

— Вперед, — скомандовал Джек. — Нельзя разделяться.

Захлебнувшись, крик оборвался.

Смотреть на часы было некогда, но по прикидкам Брока было около семи — на спуск они потратили вдвое больше времени, чем ушло на подъем. Дневной свет мерк, а под разлапистыми кронами невысоких из-за постоянных ветров сосен видимость была и вовсе ни к черту, и в любой момент абсолютно из-за любого ствола мог вырулить мертвяк. 

Но бежать далеко не пришлось — Манновара, как и Элайеса, они нашли футах в тридцати на маленьком пятачке среди деревьев. Чтобы понять, что произошло, хватило одного взгляда. Один мертвяк валялся чуть в стороне, другой — с окровавленным оскалом и смятым от удара приклада черепом — под сосной. Манновар лежал рядом, и из его разорванного горла кровь уже не вырывалась толчками, а медленно стекала, впитываясь в куртку и густой ковер устилающих все вокруг сосновых иголок.

Было тихо. Невдалеке голодно рычали повернувшие на звук схватки мертвяки, но здесь было тихо. Элайес, стоящий на одном колене подле Мэнни, закрыл парню глаза, приставил ко лбу дуло пистолета и выстрелил. Рядом, словно подстреленный, дернулся Джек. Элайес молча вручил Райли окровавленные жетоны.

До заставы оставалось около четверти мили по прямой, когда катившаяся следом волна мертвецов все-таки их настигла. Брок расстрелял магазин, вставил следующий, расстрелял его, а мертвые все напирали и напирали.

— Бежим, мертвечина ходячая, бежим! — Гаркнул наконец Элайес, и, хотя это был не лучший план, они, словно опомнившись, побежали. 

Они мчались, оскальзываясь на покрытых иголками камнях, расшибая плечи о стволы и едва успевая уворачиваться от веток. Райли зайцем метался между деревьями, задавая ему одному ведомое направление. Невдалеке справа шумела на перекатах река, а сзади словно прибой катилась лязгающая зубами, рычащая толпа мертвецов. Брок оглянулся на бегу, снял двоих подобравшихся ближе всего и чуть не остался без глаза, угодив под удар ветки.

— Беги, твою мать, — рявкнул Джек, и Брок, полуослепший от боли, побежал на голос.

— Скорей, скорей! — орал впереди Райли, и голос его тонул в голодном рычании сотен глоток.

— Твою мать, твою мать, — как заведенный повторял Сол.

Вдруг впереди вспыхнул свет, на миг превратив их самих, лес и напирающие толпы мертвецов в черно-белую картинку. Брок почувствовал, как его дергают назад, наугад взмахнул прикладом, но его тут же хлопнули по спине, и он узнал руку Джека.

— Тихо, приятель, — сказал Элайес, — тихо.

Свет сместился куда-то вправо, и, проморгавшись, Брок увидел, что стоит на самом краю тридцатифутового обрыва — слишком прямого, чтоб быть сотворенным природой. Внизу расстилалось ровное, как стол, очищенное от всего, за чем можно хоть как-то укрыться, плато шириной ярдов в сто, а за ним возвышалось ограждение заставы, откуда на них сейчас светили прожектором.

— Свои! — заорал Райли. — Это Синий-пять! Свои!

Прожектор моргнул — их опознали. 

Позади зашуршали ветки. Сол, не целясь, полил опушку очередью из автомата, и Райли, перекрикивая рык и грохот выстрелов, заорал: 

— Чего встали? Бегом! Иначе они нас зажмут — тут только в одном месте можно спуститься!

И они побежали вновь, набирая темп, потому что держаться вдоль края было несравнимо легче. В ушах грохотало, почти заглушая голодный рык мертвецов и шум выстрелов — с заставы теперь тоже вели огонь. В какой-то момент, уловив краем глаза движение, Брок рванул бежавшего впереди Джека на себя, и ковылявший к ним мертвец рухнул вниз, все еще рыча и молотя по воздуху руками. 

— Сюда, сюда! — торопил Райли, и Брок узнал узкий уступ, по которому они взбирались утром — целую вечность назад. 

— Осторожнее, — предупредил он, ныряя вниз. Брок пошел за ним следом. Элайес стрелял короткими точными выстрелами, которые так быстро следовали друг за другом, что почти сливались в очередь. 

Берцы скользили по глинистой почве, руки срывались с выступающих из земли корней — отчаянно не хватало альпинистского снаряжения и восемнадцатичасового сна, — но все-таки они добрались. Брок спрыгнул с последних трех футов. Подстраховав Джека, он отступил назад прикрыть лезущих вниз Сола и расстреливающего мертвяков Элайеса, но, наткнувшись на кого-то спиной, крутанулся на пятках. Лицо у Райли было нехорошее, и, опустив взгляд, Брок понял почему.

Тэкс лежал у них под ногами с неестественно вывернутой шеей. На лице его навсегда застыло легкое удивление, словно он поверить не мог, что сорвался.

— Он всегда тут прыгал, когда возвращались, — сдавленным голосом проговорил Райли. — Дурак самоуверенный. Чертов дурак…

Только что спустившийся Сол завыл. Джек нагнулся, снял с Тэкса жетоны и вложил их Райли в ладонь.

— Это значит, они еще ни черта не знают, сержант. Надеюсь, хоть подмогу вызвали.

Райли коротко кивнул, стискивая жетоны в кулаке.

— Эй, Рэмбо! — окликнул Элайеса Брок и, когда тот повернулся, снял появившегося на обрыве у того за спиной мертвяка. — Пошел!

**-/-**

На заставе Темная Падь царил хаос, и, в принципе, Брок их понимал. Его тоже не готовили к тому, что в один нихуя не прекрасный день за ним будет носиться несколько сотен мертвецов, твердо решивших им отобедать.

Часовые, увидев, как один за другим, словно горошины из опрокинутой банки, с обрыва сначала сыпятся, а потом встают и продолжают тащиться вперед одетые в форму противника люди, очередями поливали все вокруг, без толку расстреливая патроны. Стрелковые отделения, еще после сигнала Джека занявшие отведенные им в случае нападения места, дергались все сильней, потому что противник, неспешным шагом преодолевающий оставшиеся до забора заставы ярды, не падал, несмотря на стремительно пустеющие магазины. 

Земля под ногами подпрыгнула, и одновременно раздался оглушительный взрыв.

— О! — Пробурчал себе под нос Брок. — Кто-то допер до гранат. Отлично!

— Заложите ворота на дополнительный засов, — торопливо инструктировал Райли дежурных на КПП, через которое они только что прошли. — Калитку на цепь. Ты, — ткнул он в кого-то пальцем, — дуй до гаража — скажешь, я послал, пусть гонят сюда Бетти. Будем подпирать забор, если они всем стадом навалятся.

Он оглядел солдат, те в свою очередь смотрели на него — вымазанного в крови, грязи, воняющего потом и порохом, с полуоторванной бабочкой на рукаве — и хлопали глазами.

— Ничего не боятся, бойцы! — Райли улыбнулся, но на перемазанном камуфляжной краской и кровью лице ухмылка выглядела скорее жутко, чем ободряюще. — И стрелять только в головы, чтоб наповал. 

— Так точно, сэр! — слаженно гаркнули солдаты и бросились выполнять поручения. 

Райли подошел к ним, и все трое проводили глазами Сола, который, пошатываясь под тяжестью тела друга, тащил Тэкса на верхние ярусы. Элайес уничтожал батончики из пайка, один за другим.

— Я пойду к укреплениям, сэр. — Райли мотнул головой в сторону ближайшей огневой точки, где кто-то как заведенный орал: «Они не падают! Какого черта они не падают?!» — Найдите капитана Уоррена, сэр. Думаю, он в штабе или в переговорной. Мы с Элайесом расскажем ребятам, что к чему.

— На КПП есть мегафон, — с набитым ртом проговорил Элайес.

— Ну, вот, значит, сто раз повторять почти не придется. — Райли улыбнулся и посерьезнел вновь. — Было честью, сэр, сражаться рядом с вами.

— Мы еще не закончили, сержант. Вернемся к этому разговору потом. И мой вам приказ... — Джек улыбнулся, на миг становясь озорным легкомысленным принцем. — Умирать запрещается.

— Есть, сэр! Так точно, сэр! — отсалютовали они оба.

— Разрешите идти, сэр?

Джек мотнул головой.

— Выполняйте. — Он проводил их взглядом, и, когда они растворились в сгущающихся сумерках, прошептал: — Удачи.

Брок вздрогнул, когда на нос ему приземлилось что-то холодное и мокрое. Он задрал голову к темному небу, и что-то снова ударило его — на этот раз в лоб. И снова, и снова. Стылую хмарь туч развалила напополам ослепительная вспышка молнии, и через несколько ударов сердца за горами тяжело заворочался гром. Дождь припустил сильней.

— Как думаешь, это он на них гневается или на нас? — спросил Джек и, тут же мотнув головой, мол, забей, побрел к дороге на второй ярус.

Капитана Уоррена они встретили на полпути вниз.

— Что происходит, сэр? — спросил тот, когда они, чтобы не перекрикивать раскаты грома, укрылись в первом попавшемся помещении — двухэтажной казарме. — Мне какую-то чертовщину докладывают.

Джек обтер мокрое лицо, размазывая по щекам остатки камуфляжной краски.

— Мы дошли до того квадрата, капитан. У Гефа там какая-то лаборатория. Вероятно, произошел несчастный случай и персонал попал под воздействие некоего вещества.

— Биологическое оружие? 

— Возможно. Смысл в том, что они мертвы — и персонал, и батальоны, которые прислали на зачистку и наш патруль. 

Уоррен помрачнел.

— Но хуже то, что они не умерли насовсем. Сохранилась двигательная активность и базовая потребность — голод.

Было видно, что Уоррен изо всех сил старается воспринять поступающую информацию, но получается у него с трудом.

— Они реагируют на звук, возможно, на запах. Логика, тактика, инстинкт самосохранения отсутствуют напрочь. Только голод. 

Джек устало привалился к стене. Они вымокли насквозь, и под ним расползалась маленькая лужа грязной воды.

— Эта штука передается через укус. Если тебя задели — даже поцарапали — через пару часов ты умираешь и возвращаешься уже одним из них. Дэф. Рядовой Даффни, так случилось с ним.

Джек замолчал.

— Ваше высочество, простите, но вы пытаетесь мне сказать, что заставу атакуют мертвецы?

Джек кивнул.

— Живые мертвецы. Упокаиваются окончательно прямым попаданием в голову. 

Было странно обсуждать это в аккуратном светлом помещении, где на стенах висели стенды с отличниками по стрельбе и строевой подготовке. В горах, где вокруг на много миль окрест не было ничего, кроме скал и ветра, было куда проще поверить в происходящее.

— Это… это… — начал было Уоррен, но на сей раз его прервал Джек.

— Вы вызвали подмогу? Связались со штабом?

Уоррен с облегчением кивнул. Привычные будничные вещи отвлекли его от необходимости осмысливать концепцию живых мертвецов..

— Как только мне доложили о вашем сигнале, я связался с соседними заставами и сообщил об угрозе нападения. Дальше передадут по цепочке. База Хэйлделл, ближайшая к нам, готова выделить три батальона, но быстро они сюда не доберутся — по такой погоде невозможно летать, и дорогу уже размыло. 

— Мы одни, — резюмировал Джек. Это не был вопрос, но капитан все равно ответил:

— Да, сэр, одни.

— Что ж… Что вы намерены предпринять?

Капитан ответил не задумываясь:

— Сейчас я поднимусь в пункт связи, еще раз вызову соседей, Хейлдейлл и штаб. Доложу, что на нас напали превосходящие силы противника, попавшего под воздействие неизвестного мне вещества, от которого помогает только прямое попадание в голову. Предупрежу о риске распространения, а потом пойду вниз и перестреляю их столько, сколько смогу.

Джек улыбнулся.

— Отличный план, капитан Уоррен. Считайте, что получили официальное одобрение двора.

Уоррен лихо отдал честь, гаркнул: «Рад служить Гильбоа!» — и выбежал под дождь.

Брок встряхнулся, отлепляя ото лба мокрые волосы.

— А наш план?

Джек вздохнул.

— На верхних ярусах есть пара зениток. Та, что впритык у скалы, не годится — угол херовый, а вот до второй надо добраться. 

Брок нахмурился.

— Зачем? Палить по мертвякам из зенитки — это как из пушки по воробьям. А если осколками своих зацепит или заграждение посечет?

— М-м-м. — Джек привалился к стене затылком и устало прикрыл глаза. В холодном свете ламп было видно, как он устал и осунулся. — Нет, не по мертвякам, Брок. Надо взорвать дорогу у поворота к заставе. Эта расселина, что идет вдоль дороги, через пару миль упирается в крутую стенку, там никакой мертвяк не вылезет, даже если они друг другу на голову встанут.

— У них мозгов не хватит додуматься, — покачал головой Брок, и Джек улыбнулся.

— Надо просто устроить в дороге хорошую глубокую дырку, чтобы эти неупокоенные сволочи падали туда и скатывались в расселину, — не открывая глаз, продолжил Джек. — Чтоб ни одной этой твари в Гильбоа не было. Ни одной.

— Тогда надо не наверх лезть, а спускаться.

Принц приоткрыл один глаз и недоуменно уставился на Брока. Тот вздохнул.

— Зенитка на пятом ярусе. Пока доползем, пока развернем эту дуру — если развернем, после сегодняшнего-то марафона. И целиться надо будет тютелька в тютельку. — Он покачал головой. — Оружейная тут рядом. Тротил, гранаты, пара мин — и мы в шоколаде.

Челюсть Джека напряглась.

— Это значит закладывать вручную. Снаружи. Там, среди мертвяков.

Брок оскалился.

— Ага, и лучше поторопиться, пока они не окружили нас по всему периметру. Пока они заняты с северной стороны, я успею проскочить. Туда – обратно, пару минут на все про все. Рванем кнопкой, никаких проблем.

Он демонстративно пожал плечами. На бледных скулах Джека вспыхнули гневные пятна.

— Нет, — отрезал он, отлипая от стены и тыча Брока в грудь пальцем с обломанным ногтем и траурной каймой под ним. — Херовый план, сержант Рамлоу. Не пойдет. Думай дальше.

Брок хмыкнул. Про чин и фамилию Джек вспоминал, только когда злился, а злился до такой степени он только по одной причине — когда боялся потерять. 

— Хороший план, Джек, — тихо сказал он. Когда они стояли так близко, было заметно, что на самом деле Брок на четверть дюйма его ниже. — Единственный хороший план на десять миль окрест.

— Твою мать, Рамлоу, — сквозь стиснутые зубы — о скулы снова можно было порезаться — процедил Джек. — Я с тобой пойду, ублюдок ты безбашенный.

— Нет, — просто сказал Брок. Этого хватило — Джек знал, что в случае необходимости он его попросту свяжет. Броку снова больно прилетело пальцем.

— Ладно. — Джек кивнул. — Ты сука, так и знай, но ладно. Я знаю, кого отправить с тобой.

**-/-**

— Задача ясна, сэр, — спокойно кивнул Элайес. Он выглядел точно так же, как три четверти часа назад, когда они расстались, разве что промок до нитки, но сейчас это была не первостепенная проблема. — По-тихому перебираемся через заграждение. Семьдесят футов по дороге туда. Прикрывать сержанта Рамлоу, пока он закладывает заряд. Семьдесят футов по дороге обратно. РВП*** — две с половиной минуты после выступления.

Джек кивнул:

— Отлично. 

Брок, как раз подсоединяющий детонатор к тротиловым шашкам, оскалился сквозь зажатые в зубах кусачки.

— Видишь? — невнятно промычал он. — Как два пальца об асфальт.

Джек сузил глаза и повернулся к остальным.

— Райли, Сол, мы отвлекаем мертвяков, если приблизятся, и прикрываем огнем из-за заграждения.

— Так точно, сэр!

— Есть, сэр. — Райли улыбнулся. — Рады служить.

— Готово. — Брок выплюнул кусачки и аккуратно положил шашки к остальному боезапасу, упакованному в первое, что подвернулось под руку — старый, давно сломанный переносной холодильник, размером с коробку из-под пиццы, только повыше раз в пять. — Там у поворота аккурат в нужном месте воронка от фугаса. Раскопаю поглубже, уложу нашу куколку туда и всех делов.

Они сгрудились возле гаража под самодельным навесом, где нашелся нужный Броку инструмент. По крыше, закрытой листами жести, яростно барабанил дождь. Стрельба — куда более упорядоченная теперь, когда до всех на наглядном примере удалось донести информацию про единственное уязвимое место мертвяков, — грохотала по всему периметру, перекрываемая только раскатами грома. В промежутках было слышно, как скребутся о заграждение и рычат сгрудившиеся по ту сторону мертвяки.

— Держи. — Брок сунул Джеку взрыватель. — Красной кнопки не было, но зеленая тоже пойдет.

Джек с ног до головы смерил его мрачным взглядом и, отложив взрыватель, поднял и наглухо застегнул высокий воротник промокшей насквозь камуфляжной куртки.

— Надевай. — Он сунул Броку плотные толстые перчатки, в каких рыли окопы, чтобы не содрать руки в кровь.

— Джек. — Пальцы перчатки были жесткие, толстые, плохо гнулись, стрелять в таких было тяжело.

— Рамлоу, надевай, твою мать, — тоном «не доводи меня лучше» прорычал Джек. Брок не стал спорить. Элайес под завязку набил карманы разгрузочного жилета патронами.

— Мы готовы, сэр, — доложился он.

— Пошли? — полувопросительно, полуутвердительно сказал Брок. Принц кивнул.

Дождь заливал глаза, попадал за шиворот и стекал по спине. В берцах давно уже хлюпало. Брок бросил взгляд на часы и с удивлением понял, что только начало десятого. Ему казалось, они уже много дней держат оборону в осаждаемой мертвяками заставе. Над головами загрохотало; на притулившейся в дальнем конце террасы псарне жалобно поскуливали собаки. 

Там, где заграждение упиралось в скалу, было что-то вроде ступеней, переходивших в тянущийся вдоль всего забора помост для часовых. Элайес, легко взобравшись на него, набросил поверх мотков колючей проволоки кусок брезента. Вскарабкавшись следом за ним, Джек заглянул за заграждение. 

Прожектор, горевший над КПП, освещал футов сто дороги, остальное тонуло в темноте. Но сейчас за хлещущими струями дождя можно было различить едва ли половину этого расстояния. Мертвяков нигде не было видно.

— Все чисто, — доложил Сол. — Работаем.

Райли подал Элайесу приступку — что-то вроде небольшой лесенки, которую используют на полосе препятствий при сдаче нормативов. Тот легко перекинул ее через забор, аккуратно опустил и полез следом. Берцы громко проскребли по заграждению, но за шумом дождя и стрельбой этот звук вряд ли мог привлечь нежелательное внимание.

Элайес встал на приступку и тут же поймал аккуратно переданный ему Броком холодильник с приготовленной взрывчаткой.

— Засекай время, — ухмыльнулся принцу Брок и через мгновение исчез за забором.

Джек отпустил нажатую на часах кнопку секундомера. 

Через десять секунд две быстрые напряженные фигуры преодолели зону видимости и растворились в дожде. Джеку показалось, что время остановилось, что стрелки застыли на одном месте и только его сердце продолжало нестись вскачь. Двадцать секунд. Двадцать пять. К возвращению Брока он будет седым стариком. Голубоватый трезубец молнии ударил о небосклон, и на краткий миг Джек различил за пеленой дождя две фигуры. Одна, стоя на коленях прямо в грязи, бешено орудовала саперной лопаткой, а другая поворачивалась из стороны в сторону, внимательно вглядываясь в ночь.

Тридцать. На той стороне заставы снова взорвалась граната. Помост под ногами еле заметно дрогнул.

Сорок. Господь и все его сраные бабочки, скорей!

Пятьдесят.

Пятьдесят пять. Снова молния. Коленопреклоненная фигура бросает лопатку и осторожно поднимает тяжелый холодильник.

Минута пятнадцать. 

Минута двадцать пять. Молния. Брок все еще орудует лопаткой, хотя холодильника нигде не видно. Да что там такое-то?

Минута сорок. Господи, я буду хорошим... хотя да — не буду.

Минута пятьдесят пять. Молния, и — слава тебе, Господи! Слава! — они встали и идут назад. Ну, еще чуть-чуть, совсем чуть-чуть. С меня новый храм, на собственные деньги. В Порту, если тебе так больше нравится. А то как символ послевоенной нации да без храма?

Две минуты пять се…

— О, черт, сэр! Мертвяки справа. Мертвяки!

Пятеро. Всего лишь пятеро — это ни о чем. Райли уже снял одного, Сол второго. Джек подпрыгнул, навалившись на верх заграждения и заорал что было силы:

— БЕГИТЕ!

Над головой прокатился оглушительный раскат, на северной стороне заставы снова рванула граната, но они услышали. И побежали. 

Пятьдесят футов.

Сорок.

Тридцать пять.

Двадцать.

Семь.

Джек протянул руку, приготовившись ловить и перекидывать через заграждение.

— Ох, блядь, да откуда вас столько прет?! 

До него дошло, что Сол и Райли стреляют почти без остановки. Но мертвых же было только пять, да?

— Осторожнее, сэр!

Элайес прикладом снес кому-то башку, швырнул автомат за забор, протянул руку, почти коснувшись пальцами пальцев Джека, и тут что-то с силой дернуло его вниз.

— Нет! — Джек не знал, заорал он это или только подумал. Прогремело несколько выстрелов. Брок крикнул: «Да лезь же!» — и Джек рванул Элайеса вверх, едва сомкнув вокруг его предплечья пальцы. От дополнительного веса его даже через брезент больно вдавило бедрами в шипы колючей проволоки и отпустило, когда Элайес, с грохотом упав на помост, разжал руку. Джек высунулся вновь, чуть не врезавшись лбом в лоб Брока. Схватил его за шкирку, потянул, чувствуя, как рот рвет дурацкая, дебильная счастливая улыбка. Перехватил за пояс штанов, перетаскивая на эту сторону и… как в замедленной съемке увидел, как из казалось бы безжизненной массы, свалившейся у приступки, протянулась рука, вцепилась в болтающийся у твари почти перед носом ботинок Брока — _Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Господи, нет_ — и на видневшейся из-под задравшейся штанины икре сомкнулись зубы. 

Джек рванул его что было силы. Они оба тяжело рухнули на помост. 

Над головой издевательским смехом прогремел раскат грома.

**-/-**

— Я же говорил — хороший план, — прохрипел Брок, отплевываясь от невесть как попавшей на язык земли. Сверху все еще осыпалась разбавленная дождем мелкая пыль, на землю то и дело шлепались комки грязи.

Место укуса горело огнем, и он чувствовал, как с каждым ударом сердца этот огонь расползается по венам. Ну, все истории когда-нибудь заканчиваются, разве не так? От отчаяния в светлых глазах Джека было больнее.

— Прости, что так вышло, — повинился он, сообразил, что от грохота взрыва в ушах звенит так, что он сам себя не слышит, и на всякий случай сказал еще раз. — Прости, я не специально. Так получилось. 

Райли прыгал на помосте и, судя по открытому рту и улыбке, что-то кричал. Значит, у них все получилось. Элайес молча смотрел на них с Джеком.

— Прости, — повторил Брок, потому что не знал, что еще можно сказать. Лицо Джека дрогнуло, сморщилось, как у готового вот-вот заплакать ребенка, и тут же разгладилось в непроницаемую — ну, разве что не для Брока — дворцовую маску. Он поднялся на ноги, протянул руку.

— Пошли. 

Брок пошел, потому что именно это он всегда и делал.

Идти было больно, и через несколько футов Джек поднырнул под его руку и практически потащил на себе. Брок с сочувствием вспомнил рядового Даффни. Бедный парень пробежал восемь миль, раздираемый этой болью. Уж наверное, Брок дойдет несколько ярдов до… ну, куда бы они там не шли.

— Еще чуть-чуть, уже почти, — словно маленького уговаривал его Джек, и это было одновременно хорошо и больно.

Брок кивал, а может, бессильно болталась его голова — какая разница?

В помещении, куда его втащил Джек, сильно пахло собаками. Псарня, сообразил Брок. Точнее, маленькая — десять на десять футов — комнатка для персонала. Лампочка под потолком, крашеные стены, темное окошко, стол, пара табуреток, ящик с кормом, какой-то журнал на столе. Нога окончательно отказалась служить. Брок почувствовал, что неумолимо заваливается на бок, но Джек удержал его, аккуратно усадил у стены.

— Держись.

— Д'ржусь, — улыбнулся Брок, надеясь, что улыбка получится такой, какая успокоит принца. Зря надеялся. Джек скрипнул зубами, хлопнул его по колену и, поднявшись, принялся шарить по углам.

— Ну где же? — бормотал он себе под нос. — Корону готов поставить, что… О! Вот ты где.

Он вернулся к Броку держа в руках початую бутылку ячменного виски.

— Держи. Анестезия. — Голос Джека внезапно охрип. Скрутив жестяной колпачок, принц вложил бутылку ему в руку, и сел рядом, крепко прижавшись плечом к плечу.

Виски был дрянной, вышибал слезу и драл горло, но это было то что надо сейчас, чтобы отогнать боль и заставить его соображать в эти последние минуты.

— Прости, — снова сказал Брок, когда отдышался.

— Заткнись. — Джек забрал у него бутылку. — Господи, ну как же так, а?

Он отхлебнул, закашлялся и отхлебнул снова. За стеной, беспокойно поскуливая, возились собаки, и Броку вдруг вспомнилась та ночь много лет назад, когда Джек был еще лейтенантом. Они были в увольнительной и сидели вдвоем у костра в безвестном городишке. Пили такой же дрянной вискарь, Джек улыбался, и Броку хотелось утопить весь мир в крови, но возложить на его чело долгожданную корону.

— Не бросай меня, — тихо сказал Джек. — Пожалуйста, не бросай.

— Если б зависело от меня…

Джек коротко кивнул, возвращая бутылку. По щекам его катились слезы. Брок пил, пока не онемело внутри. Его накрывало быстрее, чем Дэфа, но ведь он был и старше, и легче фунтов на сорок.

— Возьми Элайеса, — сказал он, и Джек недоуменно нахмурился, повернувшись к нему. Мокрые ресницы склеились и дрожали.

— Он наемник. Чертовски хороший, — терпеливо пояснил Брок. — Он должен мне теперь и знает это. Он будет служить тебе также, как я.

 _Никогда не также, как я._

Лицо Джека некрасиво — о, вот уже и мозг отказывать начал — сморщилось.

— Дурак, — выдохнул он, утыкаясь лицом Броку в плечо. — Никто никогда так же как ты не будет.

— Прости, — улыбнулся Брок, отдавая ему бутылку.

Помолчали. Собаки за стеной нет-нет, да и срывались на рык. Сердце Брока билось о ребра, словно таран. Уже скоро.

— Джек, — позвал он. Принц поднял голову. Брок вытащил из кобуры глок. Руки слушались плохо, но для того, чтобы повторить намертво врезавшиеся в мышечную память движения — проверить магазин, дослать патрон в патронник, — угасающий мозг был не нужен. Он вложил оружие Джеку в ладонь.

— Как только перестану дышать. Не жди. Не хочу становиться этой тварью.

Джек улыбнулся — искренне, светло. Дорожки от слез на его грязных щеках блестели в неверном свете лампочки.

— Слово даю. — Принц сделал несколько жадных глотков и поддержал бутылку, когда у Брока ослабели руки.

— Честью было… — прошептал Брок. В жилах кипела кровь, неведомой отравой выжигая из него все человеческое.

— Да, для меня тоже. Иди сюда. — Джек потянул его к себе, и Брок послушался, укладываясь ему на колени головой, разом тяжелой и легкой. Ладонь принца легла ему на макушку, взъерошила и принялась ласково гладить волосы.

— Все хорошо, солдат. Все хорошо.

Удивительно — голос Джека совсем не дрожал, а по щекам одна за другой катились слезы. Кажется, они капали прямо на Брока, потому что его лицо тоже было мокрым. Веки сделались свинцовыми, и их было все тяжелее и тяжелее поднимать, даже несмотря на то, что Джек был сейчас какой-то невозможно красивый и Броку ни секунды не хотелось упустить.

— Отдыхай, солдат. Ты все сделал правильно, Брок. Со всем справился. Ты заслужил. Отдыхай, родной, отдыхай.

Сил, чтобы открыть глаза хоть разок, больше не было.

Брок услышал собственный сипящий выдох и…

**-/-**

 _Земля, которую он знал, лежала в руинах._

 _Первыми пали города. Их сияющие стеклом и бетоном башни превратились в застывшие в бессильном оскале клыки — памятники бренности хрупкого человеческого бытия. На просторных шестиполосных шоссе нескончаемыми рядами темнели безжизненные остовы брошенных машин. По аккуратным улицам бродили толпы мертвецов. Никто этого не знал — некому было знать — но последние живые в Шайло сгинули через два месяца после появления первого мертвяка на окраине. Всего-то два месяца._

 _Те, кто выжил, держались подальше от городов, пересели обратно на лошадей и обзавелись арбалетами вместо М16. Они научились выживать — опять, снова._

 _Они научились — или вспомнили — как возделывать поля, боронить, сеять, снимать урожай и запасать семена на будущие вёсны. Они обучились горькой науке убивать — и далеко не всегда тех, кого теперь называли «ходячими». Они окопались на островах и научились создавать их, поворачивая в нужную сторону русла рек. Они жили в жестоком кровавом будущем и все равно смотрели вперед с надеждой, потому что так смотрел тот, кто был у них во главе. Король, на полшага позади и слева от которого вечно следовал…_

 _Картинка остановилась, издав жалобный звук зажеванной пленки. Что-то в последнем кадре было не так. Сильно не так._

 _Человек слева и на полшага позади?_

 _Да вся ебаная картинка ни к каким хуям не годилась._

 _Руины? Арбалеты? Семена!? Лошади!?!_

 _Брок, блядь, не для этого жил, чтоб Джек спал вполглаза и таскал за собой по вымершей стране остатки чудом выжившего народа. Он жил, чтобы Джек улыбался своей настоящей улыбкой, ворчал по утрам, со снисходительной гримасой выслушивал Совет и с высоты главного балкона Шайло рассказывал про бабочек._

 _Бабочки были важны. Он — тот, кому принадлежали эти мысли — не знал почему, не помнил уже, кто он сам, но бабочки были важны. Может, потому, что они всё мельтешили у него перед глазами и темные пятна узора на их крыльях становились все больше, и больше, и…_

**-/-**

… и потом ничего больше не было.

 **-/-**

Жилка на шее Брока дернулась последний раз и замерла.

Наверное, Джек заорал. Крик звенел у него в ушах, комом стоял в горле, и в тоже время внутри него натянутой до предела струною звенела напряженная тишина.

Она прислушивалась, понял Джек.

Эта замершая скрюченной у замочной скважины бабкой, жадная до сплетен тишина у него внутри и была Богом — осознание этой чудовищной в степени своего богохульства мысли прошло совершенно обыденно, словно уже давно в нем гнездилось.

Джек прищурился. Тишина тревожно колыхнулась, будто кухонная занавеска на июльском ветру.

— Ты уже отняла у меня все, — сказал Джек, и она затрепыхалась, пытаясь вырваться из силков его взгляда.

 _Построю Храм,_ — всплыло откуда-то в его голове, — _ха! Скажи спасибо, если я их все с землей не сравняю._

Тишина забилась, создавая ощущение фантомной щекотки у него внутри. Джек мысленно стиснул пальцы, и она затрепетала и обмякла. От нее волнами исходила покорность.

— Он не твой, — сказал Джек. — Он мой. Верни мне мое, именем крови в моих жилах и всех, сколько их ни есть на белом свете, бабочек. Верни, потому что я — его Джек, а он мой пес и я так желаю.

Где-то в вышине, за хлещущими струями дождя, за редеющими выстрелами и ликующими криками тех, кто у самой смерти отстоял маленькую заставу в Темной пади, пророкотал гром — робко, словно поджавшая перед гончей хвост жалкая дворовая собака.

**-/-**

Все тело болело, голова раскалывалась и распухший язык намертво прилип к пересохшему нёбу.

— Ыыгрххххх, — сказал Брок и скривился, потому что вообще-то это должно было означать «доброе утро».

— Прости, омерзительно херовый был вискарь, — проворчал Джек где-то рядом, и до Брока вдруг разом дошел миллион вещей.

Было утро — в маленькое окошко лился теплый солнечный свет.

За стенкой сонно возились довольные жизнью собаки.

Где-то снаружи этой маленькой каморки перекликались на гелвуйском голоса — радовались солнцу, считали мертвяков, смеялись. _Смеялись!_

Это могло значить только одно — застава в Темной Пади благополучно пребывала в руках Гильбоа.

Стоп.

В голову хлынули воспоминания — хлещущие струи дождя, перегнувшийся через забор Джек, боль над щиколоткой. Блядь! Его же укусили!

Брок подскочил. Путаясь в конечностях, задрал одну штанину, потом вторую и еще минут десять тупил, уставившись на свои грязные волосатые икры в вонючих носках. Ни на одной из них не наблюдалось ничего и близко напоминающего след от укуса.

— Что ты сделал? — мрачно спросил Брок, когда Джек в ответ на его возню сонно зашевелился, открыл один глаз, второй и икнул совсем не по-королевски.

— Господи, что за дерьмо они тут пьют вместо виски? — пропустив его вопрос мимо ушей, изволил простонать наследник гелвуйского престола.

Брок мог бы, конечно, подумать, что они просто знатно напились по случаю приезда, но уж больно деловито снаружи считали мертвяков.

— Дже-е-к? — протянул он.

Принц зевнул.

— Я молился.

Брок с грохотом стянул с себя тяжелые от воды берцы, превратившиеся в комки грязи носки и на всякий случай закатал штаны до колена. На правой штанине термобелья расплылись бледно-розовые пятна, но на коже по-прежнему не было ни малейшего следа.

Джек вздохнул.

— Ну, хорошо — я угрожал.

Брок скептически вскинул бровь, и Джек всплеснул руками.

— Ну, что? Он не имеет права отбирать ничего, что принадлежит мне, и все тут. Кто-то уже должен был донести до него эту концепцию.

Наверное, что-то здесь было не так — в Гильбоа с его чертовыми бабочками в тартарары летели самые стройные теологические теории.

— Ты хочешь сказать, ты меня отмолил? — тупо переспросил Брок.

Принц озадаченно нахмурился и соскреб со щеки налипшую грязь.

— Я бы скорее сказал — вытребовал.

Они помолчали. Собаки за стеной, почуяв в караулке движение, залаяли, наперебой просясь на улицу.

— Ладно, — сказал наконец Брок. В голове мелькнула чья-то здравая мысль на тему «я подумаю об этом завтра». — Будем считать, что «встань и вали отсюда»**** так и работает.

Глаза Джека загорелись любопытством.

— Как думаешь, наши оставили хоть одного, на ком можно проверить?

Брок мученически застонал. Джек Бенджамин — о ком во сне (видении?) Брока шептались: Божья Длань — заливисто рассмеялся.


End file.
